Aggressive Negotiations
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: post ROTF, pre DOTM. Megatron had the right idea kidnapping the Autobots medic but he entrusted the wrong Decepticon with guarding Ratchet. Life just got a lot more complicated. R&R please. Complete
1. Kidnapping a Medic

Author's Note: Ok, so this is a project that forced its way into my brain with a sledgehammer one night about a month ago and I have been playing with it ever since. It takes place after Rise of the Fallen but before Dark of the Moon because the events in this story would make Dark of the Moon obsolete. Some of the chapters are short and this story may not be the greatest but its proving interesting to write. Reviews to let me know what you like and what you think needs to change would be greatly appreciated. I own nothing but a few oc's. Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations- Kidnapping a Medic<strong>

_Combat Medic: trained military personnel who are responsible for providing first aid and frontline trauma care on the battlefield._

Ratchet was in the silent and mostly dark med bay the night that he would remember for the rest of his long life. After the battle against the Fallen and the Decepticons there had been many repairs and also the work of putting Jazz back together and bringing him back. Now that the new arrivals were out and all injuries taken care of Ratchet could finally clean up the med bay. That was exactly what the medic was doing when the Decepticons arrived. They slipped out of the shadows together, three mechs and a smaller femme. They moved silently to block the exits so when Ratchet looked up he was surrounded.

"What do you want?" he snapped, resisting the urge to bring guns online. Doing so now would simply bring about his destruction. He expected one of the mechs to speak but it was the femme who did in a voice as silky as oil.

"We're here to take you back to our base," she said, strange violet optics watching him without emotion.

"And what if I refuse to go?" Ratchet challenged.

The femme glanced at her claws as if what she would say next was of no consequence to her. "Then my brothers and I have permission to do some killing tonight." Ratchet quickly calculated the odds and found they were easily in the four Decepticons' favor. Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker had left on a patrol with Captain Lennox and a few other humans just before dark to check out what might be the landing spot of either more Autobots or more Decepticons and Bumblebee was with Sam and Mikaela. That left only Mirage, Wheeljack, Jolt, Skids, Mudflap, and Ratchet himself to guard the base. That would have been fine had these four Decepticon Seekers not shown up. "What'll it be?" the femme asked.

"I'll come," Ratchet said reluctantly and the femme nodded, motioning for one of her brothers to open their entryway through the wall. Ratchet stepped toward it and then hesitated, unsure if she wanted him to go first or not. She motioned one of her brothers through and then turned to him. "After you," she purred with a slight smirk and Ratchet went. Unknown to the five making their exit Mirage was watching from a patch of darkness. Mirage knew losing a medic would be bad news for the Autobots should the Decepticons decide to attack. It was time to com Optimus and tell him what had happened.


	2. Failed Rescue

Author's Note: Okay so since the first chapter was short, this chapter was short, and this story has already gotten 69 views and a review I decided to go ahead and update the second chapter tonight. Thanks to _Kbanes2_ for the review and hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I don't own anything but a few OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations- Failed Rescue<strong>

_Rescue: An act of saving or being saved from danger or distress_

Optimus Prime was enjoying the first bit of quiet there had been since he and the other Autobots along with several humans had set out to attempt to find the new Cybertronians. That was only due to the fact that Ironhide had threatened to blast Sideswipe and Sunstreaker into so many pieces that even Ratchet couldn't put them back together if they did not shut up. _::Optimus::_ The last Prime let out a heavy sigh as he recognized Mirage's voice over the com frequency.

_:: Yes Mirage::_

_::We have a situation. Four Decepticons just kidnapped Ratchet::_

"What?" Optimus asked out loud in shock before realize Mirage couldn't hear him. _::Was there any struggle?::_

_::Not any::_ was the quick reply. _::They threatened to kill a few humans and Autobots if he didn't come with them. They're headed your direction mostly::_

_::We'll try to cut them off::_ Optimus closed the link with Mirage and then opened another with Ironhide. _::We have a battle coming our way old friend::_

The reply was immediate and predictable. _::Good. What's the objective?::_

_::Rescue Ratchet. It seems that the Decepticons took it into their head to capture him. Take Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with you::_

_::Will do::_ Then Ironhide cut off the link before Optimus could get another word in. The Autobot leader let out another heavy sigh not realizing that he would be doing that a lot more often soon.

Ironhide along with the twins had spotted their quarries not a hundred feet from where they lay in wait. Ironhide warmed up his cannons and the twins waited silently for the command to attack knowing that now was not the time to test the weapons specialist. Ironhide gauged the distance and then said, "Now." The three Autobots leapt from their hiding spot to sent a wave of blasts on the 'Cons who surrounded Ratchet. One let out a startled cry of pain as a blast connected with his arm while two others returned fire. Ironhide suddenly had a very bad feeling about the situation when he noticed there were only three figures below them and all were Seekers. He turned his gaze to a hill farther away and stared in frozen horror as he watched Ratchet and another mech make their way up the hill too far away for the three battle ready mechs to get to in time. They were too late. The other three Seekers covered their own escape with a wave of return fire before flying off into the black night sky.


	3. Leadership Issues

Author's Note: So this chapter is longer than the other two and we finally see the beginning of the problems here. Personally I love the quote for this chapter just because of its sheer power to confuse people and because if you consider it at the end of the chapter it sort of fits while some of the other quotes are just to set up the chapter. Enjoy and please review so I don't have to learn how to read minds

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations- Leadership Issues<strong>

_"We the willing, led by the unknowing, are doing the impossible for the ungrateful. We have now done so much for so long with so little, we are now capable of doing anything with nothing."-anonymous_

Ratchet's lone captor paused at the other side of the enormous hill as if waiting for an unknown signal. Moments later his two brothers and sister landed next to him, the femme wincing in pain. Ratchet only had to take one look at the wound to know she had gotten on the wrong side of Ironhide's cannons. "Are you alright?" the mech guarding Ratchet asked, surveying his sister with something that was almost concern.

"Fine," she snarled back, violet optics brilliant with anger. "Maybe next time _someone_ will be able to follow orders." Her violet optics glared harshly at the smallest of the three mechs who whined out a couple tumbled apologies in rapid succession. "Shut up and scout the perimeter, all of you," she snarled and her brothers scattered. She leaned against a rock and looked over the damage herself, claws probing carefully at the wound. "Slagging Autobot," she snarled a moment later and Ratchet tried not to laugh. Ironhide seemed to have that affect on most Decepticons; anger laced with disbelief that the weapons specialist was actually an Autobot.

"I can fix that," Ratchet offered in an offhand tone and the femme turned to him half incredulously. Then she laughed, a cold rich sound that seemed to echo off the hill.

"I'll be fine," she drawled. "Trust me."

Ratchet didn't argue with her but instead asked a more important question. "What does Megatron want with me?"

"Don't know for sure and don't care," she snapped. Something told the medic that she was lying but he didn't push the issue.

"Leadership issues?" Ratchet drawled and she growled. Her optics scanned the area around her before responding.

"Megatron is a psychotic glitch head who can't even formulate a good plan and I would like nothing more than to replace him," she snapped. "But seeing as he could rip us in half at any moment it is best to humor him."

"So that's what this is? Humoring him?" Ratchet asked and she sighed heavily.

"If that's what you want to call it," she drawled lazily, suddenly almost eerily calm. "No more questions Autobot. Shockwave is coming." Sure enough the massive one eyed 'Con arrived moments later flanked by the femme's three brothers.

"I take it you were successful," Shockwave sneered.

"Obviously," the femme drawled. "Is Megatron letting us in?"

"_Lord_ Megatron will see you now," the other 'Con hissed and the femme straightened up with a bark of laughter.

"Let's move out boys," she said smoothly. "We don't want to put Megatron in a bad humor." The she brushed by Shockwave without another word leaving Ratchet with no doubt that the larger 'Con didn't feel the same resentment to Megatron as she did. The Autobot medic followed with a soft sigh, flanked by her brothers. She paused in front of a massive and rather metallic looking sand dune and brushed sand and dirt off a button that she depressed. Ratchet had to force himself not to gasp as he realized what the hill really was; the _Nemesis_.

The inside of the massive Decepticon ship was riddled with damp floors, hanging wires, and cords dripping some substances that Ratchet would have rather not identified. The femme led the way into a massive room with several 'Cons lazing about in various states of consciousness or recharge. "Missions successful?" Ravage questioned from his perch by another door and the femme nodded. "Good," the large symbiote purred. "Starscream will be glad to have you back." Then he was gone through a door without another sound. The femme strode over to another door and tapped a sequence on a key pad faster than Ratchet could compute. The door swung open and she slipped inside, motioning for Ratchet to follow her. The door hissed shut behind them and in front of them sat Megatron, red optics burning.

"Good to see you can follow orders," Megatron said, looking over the Autobot's medic. "You've even brought him here in one piece."

"As you requested Lord Megatron," the femme replied, voice oily smooth.

"Good to have you back Shadow," another voice, this one also female, purred.

"Wonderful to be back Ebony," Shadow replied sharply and the second femme, this one pure black with brilliant orange optics, slipped into view.

"Out of my office Ebony," Megatron growled. "This is private."

"Oh course," the other femme purred and turned to slip by Shadow and Ratchet only pausing to say, "Good to see you darling."

"Good to see you too glitch head," Shadow retorted as the door hissed shut again. "Was there anything else you require of me Lord Megatron?"

"Take the Autobot back to one of the berths," Megatron ordered. "Watch him and if he escapes on your head be it."

"Of course Lord Megatron," Shadow purred and then led the way out of the office leaving Ratchet to follow her with more questions than answers.


	4. Patience and Contemplation

Author's Note: So this chapter was short and one of the finished ones so since _Kbanes2_ reviewed (and your reviews made my day) I ended up updating. Enjoy even if it is short...

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Patience and Contemplation<strong>

_"If you know the art of breathing then you have the strength, wisdom, and courage of ten tigers." Chinese adage_

Shadow led Ratchet through the large room again and then through the same door Ravage had left through earlier. Ratchet waited to speak until they were in the empty hall, guessing his questions would likely annoy the femme. "You don't like Ebony much do you?"

The femme let out a short bark of laughter and asked, "What gave you that idea?"

"Why exactly don't you like her?" Ratchet questioned and she turned her violet optics on him.

"You ask a lot of questions medic."

"You keep answering them," Ratchet replied and he saw something close to amusement in her optics.

"Fair enough," she said, turning her back on him and continuing down the hallway. "I don't like Ebony because she's a suck up, as the humans would say. And she's Shockwave's sparkmate."

"Obviously not because of looks," Ratchet said dryly and Shadow laughed coldly. They walked in silence for a ways until Shadow tapped a sequence on a code bar near a door and it hissed open revealing a dusty looking med bay. "What happened to the medics?" Ratchet asked and Shadow sighed.

"Hook was offlined ages ago," she said in an offhand sort of way but Ratchet could hear some genuine affection and sadness in her tone.

"And Scapel?" Ratchet asked, brushing dusty off a table that looked as if it hadn't been used for ages.

"Will be offlined before he can say Primus save me if he ever steps foot in here," Shadow said coldly. "Slagging poor excuse for a medic." Ratchet was the one who laughed this time.

"So why bring me here instead of one of the berths like Megatron ordered?" he asked after a moment and Shadow vented a sigh.

"Safer that way. I don't trust any of the others," she replied, tapping a code into another code bar. Another door slid open with a squeak revealing several berths for battle ready medics to recharge in. "After you," she said dryly and Ratchet slipped into the room with Shadow following him. The door slid shut behind them and only a dim light lit the room as Shadow settled on one of the berths. Ratchet slipped in the one across the room from her, reluctant to terminate the conversation like the 'Con so obviously wished to.

"What about your brothers?" he asked in an effort to restart the conversation.

"They'll be fine on their own," she said. "They can manage if it's not in a battle. Now recharge." Ratchet was about to protest the order when he thought the better of it. If he was going to make the best of this situations he would need rest and patience. The first one the medic could take care of but the second had never been his strong suit. It was going to be a long imprisonment.


	5. War Strained Relationships

Author's Note: And now we progress to chapter five in which Ratchet _and_ Shadow both end up annoyed by the end. I think this was one of the funnest so far to write just because of conflicting personalities. Thanks to _MoxieRox96_ and _Exactlywhat_ for reviewing the last chapter. You guys make my day!I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers but enjoy anyway

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-War Strained Relationships<strong>

_"You can no more win a war than you can win an earthquake"-Jeanette Rankin_

Ratchet came out of recharge alone in the room. He tapped the button by the door lightly and it slid open with a tired squeak. The med bay beyond was dark but he could hear voices outside, both of which he recognized but he was having a harder time putting a name with the second one. "I know it's risky but we have to try soon," Shadow argued softly, her voice cold and determined. "He's starting to get suspicious."

"I can allay any of his suspicions before they fall on any of us. You know that," the second voice, one of an eerily familiar mech, responded. "If not we can arrange for someone to fall."

"We can't risk that. We can't lose any more than we already have. You know that as well as I," Shadow hissed.

"Shadow if we do it now many of us are going to be hurt and someone is going to be killed. I don't want to have to pick of the pieces of Starscream's mentality if that someone is you nor do I want to deal with your brothers," the mech hissed. "Give it a little more time."

There was a moment of silence and the Shadow sighed heavily. "Fine Soundwave. I'll give it a week. That's all we can afford."

"I know and I'm sorry for the delay Shadow but we need as few casualties as we can," Soundwave said. "Besides in a week Barricade will be back with Rumble and Frenzy. They may be able to give us the edge we need."

"I hope you're right," Shadow said and then Ratchet heard a hiss as the door opened. Moments later it slipped shut and light bloomed overhead. "How much did you hear?" Shadow asked shortly.

"Enough to know that you're planning on replacing Megatron," Ratchet replied. "And enough to confuse me."

"What confuses you?" She asked dryly. "The fact that we're going to kill Megatron and replace him or something else?"

"You," Ratchet said shortly. "I can't seem to figure out who you are or where you're from. You have three brothers, Soundwave claims it could break Starscream if you die, and you seem to have some kind of relationship with Soundwave himself who is mostly cold and aloof except to his symbiotes. Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Shadow said dryly, her tone of voice and her expression telling Ratchet that she wasn't about to tell him anything.

Ratchet sighed and switched his line of questioning. "Do you have any idea why Megatron wants me here?"

Shadow's next word chilled his spark. "Bait." Her voice was cold and unfeeling but her optics were slightly sympathetic.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked, feeling fear for the first time in a long time.

"He knows the Autobots can't afford to fight him without a medic and he knows your precious Prime will be willing to negotiate with him for your return," she sneered coldly. "He'll draw the Autobots into the open and the kill them all under the safety of a fake truce."

"And you'll go along with it?" Ratchet asked coldly, looking the femme over.

She shrugged, one arm still leaking energon from the wound Ironhide had given her earlier. "It's a good plan."

"It's murder," Ratchet snapped and she laughed coldly.

"That's all us Decepticons are capable of doing, or so you Autobots think," Shadow sneered coldly and stalked out of the med bay, sealing the door behind her so Ratchet couldn't escape. The medic let out a heavy sigh and sank to the ground, his head in his hands. Never had he been in a situation like this.


	6. False Arrangements

Author's Note: This chapter is for _Whipblade_,_MoxieRox96_,_Exactlywhat_,and _Kbanes2_ who are my wonderful reviewers**.** You guys are my sunshine on a rainy day and what encourages me to keep writing and posting this story! Thanks so much for taking the time to review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-False Arrangements<strong>

_"A liar will not be believed even when he speaks the truth"-Aesop_

It all started with a transmission and Optimus Prime's day just went downhill from there. :_:Optimus we've got Megatron on a line here. He says he wants to talk::_ Though the transmission from Ironhide wasn't a surprise it was one of the things Optimus hadn't been looking foreward to since he and the others had returned to Diego Garcia with no medic.

_::I don't like it Boss::_ Jazz chimed in, voicing what Ironhide was probably thinking. :_:Your brother never does anything but lie so why would he be honest with ya now::_

Optimus sighed realizing that he might have a fight with his Autobots as well as with the Decepticons soon. _::Jazz, Ironhide, keep your comments to yourself and patch him through to my comm::_

_::Understood::_ Even over the comm Jazz's tone was sulky but the lieutenant didn't terminate the link. Moments later Megatron's voice was echoing over the three mech's comms.

_::Prime::_

_::Megatron. What do you want?::_

_::To negotiate. I'll bring your medic and six others to a public place of your choosing You come yourself and bring six of your Autobots::_

Optimus knew that Ironhide and Jazz were both longing to protest but it was an attribute to their trust in their leader that they didn't. Optimus knew neither one was going to be happy with what he did next. _::Agreed. We will send you coordinates to the meeting place by tomorrow evening. When are we to meet?::_

_::Three days at dusk::_ Then Megatron terminated the link leaving Jazz and Ironhide free to protest which they both began to do immediately.

_::Are you serious doing this Optimus? Those slagging 'Cons will simply ambush us there and tear us to shreds::_

_::Are ya really doin this Prime? I can't believe ya would agree to somethin your slagging brother would set up. You're gonna get us all killed doin this.::_

_::Ironhide, Jazz, hear me out. First of all I do not trust Megatron any more than you do but I don't believe he will ambush us right away. He'll want us to think he's being honest first. Secondly it's a good way to get Ratchet back so we can continue the fight for humanity. Third we are not making any official agreement with the Decepticons so we do not have to honor it and finally I think between you two, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, Prowl, and myself we can handle anything the Decepticons throw at us::_

_::Wait. When did Prowl get here?::_ Jazz asked but his leader had already terminated the link leaving two properly chastened and equally curious mech's alone with their thoughts.


	7. Planning Difficulties

Author's Note: And now we've reached chapter seven in which some planning gets done. And _Exactlywhat_ don't worry about me killing off any of those three (killing Ratchet would defeat part of the story, killing Bee would just stink, and I was kind of ticked off when Ironhide died in DOTM). Thanks to _Exactlywhat _and _MoxieRox96_ for reviewing and enjoy! I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers and Ebony

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Planning Difficulties<strong>

_"One of the serious problems in planning to fight against American doctrine it that Americans do not read their manuals nor do they feel any obligation to follow their doctrine"-From a Soviet Junior Lieutenant's notebook_

It was three in the morning just a day before the meeting with the Autobots and Shadow was ready to bang her head against the nearest wall hard enough that it would leave a dent. There were seven of them presently gathered in the half cleaned med bay at an awful time of night. Slouched against a wall was Barricade looking as if he was about to drift into recharge at any moment with Jetfire at his side. Settled on one of the tables directly across from the exhausted pair was Skywarp with Frenzy perched at his side. Sounwave was seated at another table facing them looking just as tired as the rest. They had been attempting to plan for almost three hours now, keeping their voices low so as not to disturb the Autobot medic or any other Decepticons. "It's just not going to work," Jetfire said finally, breaking the temporary silence. "The Autobots will kill us while we're trying to subdue our own and kill Megatron."

And that was the main problem. The Autobots would have no idea what was going on and would end up killing them. "This is ridiculous," Shadow snapped. "We can get people in and we know we have a good chance of killing Megatron but throw the Autobots in and we're back at square one again."

"I think I may have a solution to that," a voice commented dryly from one side of the room. Soundwave shot to his feet and Skywarp warped beside him with Frenzy it tow. Jetfire and Barricade pulled themselves away from the wall, guns coming online, faster than Shadow would have thought possible with as tired as they were. Shadow simply turned to face the Autobot medic while trying not to laugh at her startled comrades.

"Don't shoot," she drawled lazily and Jetfire and Barricade put guns away, returning to their earlier position while everyone else relaxed. "How long have you been listening?" Shadow asked, amused by the situation. If Megatron knew exactly how nosy this medic was before hand she was sure that Ratchet wouldn't be on the _Nemesis_ in the first place.

"A while," Ratchet said. "It seems to me there's a solution to your problem you haven't considered."

"And of course it involves letting you go," Jetfire commented from his position next to Barricade.

"Of course," the medic said. "But not until the day of. If I'm over there I can convince the Autobots not to shoot you all and give you time to subdue your comrades before any trouble starts."

"But you're going to want to know what's in it for you," Shadow said lazily. She and Jetfire had considered that idea actually but hadn't been sure how to inform the others of it. Ratchet's timing was perfect. The medic nodded, amusement showing in his optics, in answer to her statement. Shadow glanced at Sooundwave who nodded. "What's in it for you is your freedom, the death of Megatron, and a truce. You leave with the location of the _Nemesis_ so if there's any trouble you can contact us and your greatest enemy dead. Deal?"

"Deal," Ratchet said.

"That takes care of that then," Soundwave said. "No we'd better split before we get caught." The group dispersed quietly and cautiously into the hall with Jetfire being the last to leave. Once he was gone Shadow turned to look at Ratchet.

"You have good timing medic and you manage to get through to them without being shot. I wondered for a moment if we weren't going to have to put you back together," she drawled.

"It does take a certain amount of luck when being a battlefield medic," Ratchet said. Shadow laughed as Ratchet activated the door and re-entered the second room to recharge. Tomorrow was going to be a long enough day without being exhausted.


	8. Prebattle Nerves

Author's Note: First I want to say thank you to _Kbanes2_, _Exactlywhat_, and _MoxieRox96_ for the reviews. You guys make my world a whole lot brighter! I don't own anything but Shadow and her brothers and Ebony. Also I realized that there is a Jetfire in Rise of the Fallen that's a Decepticon turned Autobot and that my Jetfire is completely the opposite. Guess that sort of makes him an OC. So just to clear that up ROTF Jetfire and my Jetfire are not the same. Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Prebattle Nerves<strong>

_"Worry often gives small things a big shadow"-Swedish Proverb_

The next day left Shadow jumpy and rather paranoid and Ratchet guessed if she was bad then her brothers were in worse shape. It took Ratchet over an hour to convince her to actually sit down so he could fix her arm. "It will work out fine," the medic snapped as he worked, annoyed with how she was acting. "Now if you could stop acting like a frightened sparkling maybe I could get this finished."

"Ow," she snapped as he worked on repairing a particularly sensitive spot. She slapped his hand away snapping, "Leave it. It's fine."

"It's going to get infected," Ratchet retorted and she glared at him.

"It's fine. Ow!" She yelped as he hit her over the head with a wrench before going back to work. "What was that for?"

"For acting like a sparkling," the Autobot medic told her and she actually laughed. "Besides brute force is all you Decepticons really seem to understand."

"Respect," she said, suddenly quiet and still, an almost melancholy air about her.

"What?" Ratchet asked patiently, almost finished now.

"We respect brute force because it proves someone has the strength to stand up for themselves and not get you killed in battle," she explained. As soon as he finished with his repairs she stood up and began pacing. Ratchet let out a heavy sigh. "What?" she snapped, on edge again.

"If you're always like this then I can't believe Starscream didn't offline you a long time ago," Ratchet snapped back. She turned to stare at him, shocked. Ratchet continued on as if he hadn't notice her expression. "I'm sure the nerves lash through the bond and if you're always like this it wouldn't help him any."

She sat down on a table, uncharacteristically at a loss for words. "What do you mean?" she asked finally, her tone cautious.

"Starscream raised you but not your brothers," Ratchet said in a matter of fact tone. "That's the only way you would have a bond with him because he's obviously not your sparkmate."

"How did you...why..." her voice trailed off and she looked vaguely uneasy at how much the medic had figure out.

"It just made sense from what I'd overheard," Ratchet said. "Megatron doesn't know does he?"

"No," she said, her voice suddenly icy. "And he better not ever find out." With that threat made Shadow headed for the door and a destination unknown.

"Where are you headed?" Ratchet asked her and she paused to give him an answer.

"Going to find my brothers. If I have prebattle nerves this bad then they're going to be jumpy glitch heads." With that said she slipped out the door, sealing it behind her.


	9. Rapidly Dissolving Peace Talk

Author's Note: And now for the long awaited negotiation turned battle. This was actually supposed to be in last chapter but after writing the last chapter this became a separate one of its own. Thank you to _Kbanes2_ and _anonymous_ for reviewing and _anonymous_ for pointing out a confusing part of last chapter that will hopefully be clarified more in a couple chapters (At least that's the plan). Enjoy and know that regardless of how this chapter comes out this story is far from over! I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers and Ebony

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Rapidly Dissolving Peace Talk<strong>

_"The reason that the American Army does so well in war time is that war is chaos and the American Army practices it on a daily basis."_

"When I tell you to run over to the other side and don't look back." Shadow's voice echoed in his mind and the implication behind it was that when she told him to run everything was going to turn into all out chaos. Gathered on the Decepticons side were Megatron, Shadow, Thundercracker and Skywarp, Starscream, and Ebony. On the Autobots side were Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz, Sideswipe,Sunstreaker, and Mirage. Ratchet realized he had zoned out as the two leaders had begun discussing terms and they were now in the middle of things. That was when Starscream looked at Shadow and gave a little nod. "Now," she snapped and shoved the Autobots' medic foreword as Starscream slammed full force into Megatron.

"Who said he was a coward again?" Jazz asked quitely as Ratchet scrambled over to relative safety. The extra strike force that Megatron had gathered scrambled down from the hills to help their leader only to be attacked by others of their same faction as the peace talk turned into chaos. Ratchet saw Skywarp tackled TC and somewhere in the seething clearing Shadow was fighting with Ebony while Starscream struggled with Megatron.

Ratchet heard the unmistakable hum of Ironhide's cannons warming up and said, "Don't shoot unless Megatron still lives after all this. Then it might be better to end their lives quickly." Ironhide glanced at Optimus who nodded in agreement. Ratchet watched as two of Shadow's brothers tussled with Ramjet and another Seeker who the medic didn't know while the third went to help Skywarp attempt to subdue his enraged twin. That wasn't working so well and if TC got loose then things were going to go downhill fast.

"How long have they been planning this?" the Autobot leader asked and Ratchet shrugged.

"Since before they captured me," he responded.

That prompted Ironhide to mutter," Slagging traitors to their own group."

"It helps us though," Sideswipe said.

"Even if we don't get to fight," Sunstreaker added.

That was when Starscream let out a triumphant yell and Megatron's optics went out. The giant Decepticons' spark had been crushed in his chest. The clearing abruptly froze. Shadow dumped the corpse of Ebony off her, claws stained with energon, and walked over to stand next to her new leader and the mech who had raised her. Ramjet recoiled as the other Seeker who had fought beside him fell to the ground, also dead. TC threw his twin and Shadow's smallest brother off him, hovering in the air with a mixture of horror and disgust in his optics. "Slagging traitors," Thundercracker muttered after a moment before turning and flying off with Ramjet on his tail. Skywarp let out a quiet whimper as his twin slammed a mental wall down on the link between them but other than that the clearing went silent.

"Shockwave will join them," Shadow said after a moment, breaking the tense silence. Starscream nodded, considering this in silence for a few moments.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," he said finally and Shadow nodded, content with that answer for now. Then Shadow turned to look directly at Ratchet.

"Remember what we discussed," was all she said before she and the other rebels took flight to check on the goings on of the _Nemesis_.

"What exactly did you discuss?" Ironhide asked and Ratchet sighed. Suspicious old 'bot.

"That if they did succeed I went free, none of what was agreed upon here stood except for the truce, and I would have the location of the _Nemesis_ intact in my CPU along with the door codes in case anything went wrong," Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded then and said, "We'll have some new rules to discuss at Deigo Garcia then. Autobots move out."


	10. Brewing Trouble

Author's Note: And now we move on to chapter 10 to prove that nothing can ever go smoothly. Thank you to _MoxieRox96_,_ Kbanes2_, and _Exactlywhat_ for reviewing. To answer the question about new rules they'll be mentioned later on in a few chapters. Also to answer _Exactlywhat_'s question about Dark of the Moon this story's purpose was to get rid of DOTM since it was great with the explosions and all put I wasn't really thrilled with the plot line. Enjoy and I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers, my Jetfire, and Flashfire

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Brewing Trouble<strong>

_"That's one of the remarkable things about life. It's never so bad that it can't get worse."Calvin_

As they landed Shadow saw Jetfire was waiting for them. She could feel him through the bond she shared with her brothers. He had raised her brothers but not her and so in a crosswise way she, Jetfire, Starscream, and her three brothers (Stormbreaker, Nightfury, and Cyclone) were all linked. "How'd the news go over?" Starscream asked his new second in command.

"Well enough," Jetfire said. "Shockwave and a few others left but that was to be expected."

"Ramjet and TC left as well," Shadow said and Jetfire nodded.

"The rest are ready for you to take command Lord Starscream," Jetfire said with the barest hint of a smile on his faceplates. They had been waiting for this day for a long time and now it had finally come. Together the small group entered the _Nemesis_. Shadow joined Flashfire, the only other femme and the only halfway decent medic on the _Nemesis_, to one side of the room. Flashfire was Barricade's sparkmate and one of Shadow's most loyal friends.

"Are you going to be all right?" The red and black Decepticon femme asked.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked and Flashfire just shrugged.

"Fellow Decepticons," Starscream said then, commanding everyone's attention. "As you have heard Lord Megatron is dead. I and some of my companions decided that executing Megatron was in the best interest of our survival. He was a great leader but his earlier death had cracked him and made him unstable as well as a reckless leader. He would have seen to the destruction of our entire race." Others around the room were nodding and Shadow felt a wave of relief wash to her from Starscream.

"Very good," Flashfire whispered to Shadow. "Not at all self centered. They'll accept his leadership."

"Now that Megatron has passed on to Primus I have called for peace with the Autobots to give us time to locate comrades, heal the wounded, and mourn the life of a great visionary who we called Megatron," Starscream said. His words were greated by murmurs of agreement from the other Decepticons. Shadow felt a wave of relief knowing that everything was going smoothly so far. "I am willing to stand in Megatron's place as leader of the Decepticons with Jetfire as Second In Command and Soundwave as Communications Director if you are agreeable but if you are not I will willingly step down." Shadow held her breath knowing that this was the most important moment of the entire plan.

The others exchanged glances before Crossfire, one of the more vocal Decepticons, said, "We accept you as our leader for as long as you will lead us." Shadow felt relief rush through her.

"I thank you all for your confidence in me," Starscream said and Shadow felt relief flood him again. He glanced at Flashfire who nodded.

"I will take any who are injured in my med bay," she said and conversation started again. As her brothers headed for Flashfire's med bay behind the red and black femme Shadow made her way to the other still vaguely messy med bay. She almost expected one of Ratchet's wry comments when she entered but the med bay was silent. She sighed as she sat down, a wave of uncharacteristic melancholy washing through her.

An hour later Flashfire joined her. "What's wrong Shadow?" her friend asked her, red optics showing concern.

"Nothing," Shadow responded and Flashfire shook her head.

"Don't lie to yourself or me, "her friend said firmly. "You cared for him didn't you?"

"Maybe," Shadow admitted to Flashfire with a sigh. "But you and I both know the dangers of something like this 'Fire."

"Having a sparkmate in another faction isn't any more dangerous than having one on the same side," Flashfire said. "I worry every time Barricade is sent out and wonder if this might the time I feel his spark die. Besides he's a medic and he knows well enough how to take care of himself." Shadow laughed at that and shook her head.

"You, my friend, read me too well. Not even my brothers noticed," she told Flashfire just as the door slipped open.

"Come quickly," Ravage said. "There's been a troubling development." The two femmes exchanged glances and then followed the large metal cat to Soundwave's communications room. Gathered inside were Starscream, Jetfire, Barricade, and Soundwave.

"No one else should hear of this," Soundwave said firmly and they all nodded. Then he played the sound clip.

"Soundwave I know you're listening to this," Shockwave's voice said coldly. "I will warn you all now. Hand over Starscream and allow Thundercracker to take over or we will kill you all." Then the sound bite shut off leaving the Decepticons staring at each other.

"That's going to be trouble," Barricade said after a moment.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Shadow said dryly but they all knew she was just as worried as the rest of them. This wasn't good; Shockwave had just declared war on them.


	11. Hit and Run Chaos

Author's Note: First thanks to _Kbanes2_ (Decepticons 2.0 is right!) and _Exactlywhat_ (I definitely agree that the world has been in trouble enough. This is a little more like the Decepticons need saving from...well, the Decepticons. Kind of ironic in a way.) for reviewing. Also I was considering writing a story on Shadow's background when she was younger and wondered if you guys would be interested in reading something like that. PM me or let me know in a review. Enjoy the story and I own nothing except Shadow and her brothers, Flashfire, and my Jetfire. Pictures of Shadow's alt modes and holoform are on my profile under other things. And now on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Hit and Run Chaos<strong>

_"The art of war is simple enough. Find out where your enemy is. Get at him as soon as you can. Strike him as hard as you can and keep moving on"-Ulysses S. Grant_

It had been three days since Ratchet had been free from the Decepticons and Shadow ,though the enigmatic femme was often on his mind, when the trouble started. It started with Sideswipe darting in during a meeting that was only supposed to contain Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Optimus, and Ratchet. "We have a problem," 'Sides gasped out. "Decepticons hit and ran. Mirage is injured but not badly."

"Slagging double crossers," Ironhide snapped angrily, cannons humming.

"Did you see who it was?" Optimus asked Sideswipe, always the fair one.

"Shockwave and a couple Seekers," the red mech panted out. Optimus glanced at Ratchet who shook his head.

"Shockwave wasn't part of the plan and I doubt he'd go along with it," Ratchet said.

"Being with Megatron gave him power," Prowl added. "He was probably worried that Starscream would take that power away from him or ally himself with us."

"I think we should go ask 'em," Jazz said. "After all they did give Ratchet the door codes."

"Ratchet get Mirage fixed up and the join us," Optimus said. The medic nodded and made his way to the med bay, trusting Sideswipe to get his injured companion there. As he worked to fix Mirage Ratchet found his mind wandering to Shadow. Whatever was coming next was going to be dangerous to her, not that he didn't think she could protect herself. It just worried him for some reason. He finished with Mirage and left the mech with 'Sides and Sunny to guard the base, transforming to lead Prime and a few others to the _Nemesis_.

As he tapped the code into the door lock and the door to the Decepticon ship hissed open Ratchet had to wonder if marching in with Ironhide, who had his weapons out and ready, was really a good idea. He shouldn't have worried. The door hissed open and Ratchet led them fully inside the base only to have Shadow almost run into him. "What the," she yelped, jumping back, red optics flashing. "Back already?" she drawled after a moment, a smooth recovery to her earlier comment.

"You should know why Decepticon," Ironhide growled from behind the medic and Shadow glanced up at him, her expression darkening.

"Oh slag it to Pit," she cursed. "What have they started now? No, on second thought don't tell me. I'll take you to Starscream." She led them down a corridor around a twisting corner and to a door that she rapped lightly on.

"It's open," Soundwave said from the other side of the door and she tapped the code in. The door slid open with a hiss revealing Jetfire ,Soundwave, Rumble, and Frenzy all gathered around a screen. Jetfire was the only one that looked up when the group entered.

"Do you know where Starscream is?" Shadow asked and Jetfire nodded.

"I'll get him," the Autobot turned Decepticon said and slipped out of the room past his old comrades.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Soundwave asked, "Anyone else need to be here?" without glancing up from the screen.

" Skywarp is in recharge and half cracked after TC shutting the bond so just Barricade," Shadow said and the silver mech turned to Frenzy.

"Go wake Barricade and bring him here," the communications director told the small silver mech. Frenzy nodded and darted out of the room. The door closing with a slight hiss. That left three Decepticons in an enclosed space with five Autobots; not a good combination if they were to be stuck here for an elongated period of time.

"How long does it take to get Starscream up here?" Ironhide asked after a moment, shifting his weight slightly.

Shadow eyed the trigger happy Autobot for a moment before saying coolly," He's probably recharging. It's been close to a day and a half since he has."

"Having some trouble?" Ratchet asked, automatically falling into the familiar pattern of questioning and getting only vague answers. It felt normal to him somehow.

"You could say that," Shadow said. "Not with the leadership transition but rather with a few who abandoned us and demand we comply with their wishes." She paused for a moment, tilting her head before saying,"Starscream is coming." Moments later the black Seeker came into the room flanked by Barricade and Jetfire with Frenzy right behind.

He looked tired but battle ready and one arm was dripping energon in a steady flow onto the floor. "How exactly can I help you?" he asked smooth as silk.

"What happened to you?" Ironhide asked before he thought.

"Shockwave doesn't seem to approve of the new leadership of the Decepticons," Starscream said. "Let's go somewhere with more space where we can talk more comfortably. Shadow get your brothers up and replace the night patrol; they're a little beat up."

"Do you want me to send 'Fire to get you fixed up?" Shadow asked as she turned to leave the room, concern lacing her tone.

"After she's fixed up the others," Starscream said calmly and Shadow nodded before leaving the room to let the Autobots and the new leader of the Decepticons talk.


	12. Strike Team

Author's Note: First thanks to _Exactlywhat_ for her review and thanks to all who are reading this. The title for this chapter doesn't really make sense but I never got around to changing it when the theme of the chapter changed so it's kind of stuck. Shadow's story is posted under the title _Shades of Grey_ and I'd love to have you guys check it out and let me know what you think! Enjoy and I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers, my Jetfire, and Flashfire

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Strike Team<strong>

_Strike Force: an armed force equipped to deliver a strong offensive or retaliatory blow_

Shadow pounded on her brother's door and then snickered as swear words in three voices and banging drifted to her through the door. She had grown up separate from her brothers, under Starscream's care rather than Jetfire's. The result had been an in command, scheming, rather underhand personality with plenty of dry wit to go around rather than a more straight foreword one. Still the link she shared with her brothers had stayed strong and they understood each other. The door hissed open and Cyclone was standing there looked half awake and rather dazed and disgruntled. "What?" he asked and Shadow had to try not to snicker at his dazed tone.

"Get up boys. We're to take over for the night watch now. 'Screamer says they're in bad shape," Shadow told them. Even though Starscream hated the abbreviation of his name they still used it behind his back. To his face it was Starscream simply out of a measure of respect as well as an unwillingness to push things too far. Starscream hadn't been second in command under Megatron for nothing. A moment later she and her brothers were outside in the cool night air where the night patrol was standing battered but alive. "Head in and get fixed up," Shadow told them. "Then send Flashfire to see to Starscream before he offlines himself out of pure foolishness." There were a few snickers as the night patrol willingly slipped inside. "Spread out boys and keep watch. If anything happens signal to the rest," Shadow ordered and watched as her brothers spread out into the shadows.

They had only been out for an hour or so when Frenzy darted out of the door and chattered in his rapid speech, "Leader-says-gather-strike-team-and-join-Autobots-in-com-room."

"Who's taking over for us?" Shadow asked the minibot, already coming her brothers to inform them of the change in plans.

"Dawn-patrol-coming-now," Frenzy responded just as Crossfire and a couple others came out.

"It's close enough to switch patrols anyway," Crossfire added, motioning to the red stain on the horizon. Shadow led her brothers into the _Nemesis_ before outlining her plan.

"Cyclone get Barricade to the com room," she said and he nodded, darting off. "Nightfury get Blackout up and in there. Stormbreaker go with him. I'll meet you in the com room." The two made their way down another hallway and Shadow darted off to the com room. Cyclone and Barricade were already there and looking alert as well as battle ready. Nightfury and Stormbreaker came in next with Blackout behind them. That was all then. "What's the deal?" she asked Starscream and he nodded at the assembled team.

"Hit and run in a way," he said. "We need specific numbers if you can get them. The Autobots are going with you as comrades in arms." He glanced at Shadow who realized what he was thinking and nodded gratefully. "Barricade you're in charge of this mission. In and out with no deaths on our side if possible."

Barricade nodded and turned to the others," Let's move out then before full light." Shadow fought to hide a grin; this was going to be the most entertainment she had seen in days.


	13. Retaliation

Author's Note: So in this chapter I present to you a somewhat descriptive fight scene and I think the longest chapter I have written for this so far. For those of you who haven't looked at it yet Shadow's back story is being posted under the title _Shades of Grey_. It would be great if you guys would check it out and let me know what you think. I own nothing but Shadow, her brothers, my Jetfire, and Flashfire. Also thanks to _Exactlywhat_ and _TheOwlAndTheOcean_ who reviewed. Now before my Author's Note makes this chapter any longer than it already is enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Retaliation<strong>

_"War does not determine who is right-only who is left"-Bertrand Russell_

Ratchet glanced over the assembled strike team of Decepticons with a practical eye, trying to read strengths and weaknesses. He already knew that Shadow and her brothers worked smoothly as a team and they hadn't so much as grumbled when Barricade was assigned as leader. He knew that both Barricade and Blackout were capable warriors but while Barricade was known for being able to order a practical retreat Blackout didn't always know when to quit. That added six to the four Autobots (Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet himself). Small enough to go unnoticed for a time until they attacked. "So you know where Shockwave and the others have been hiding out," Ironhide said gruffly as they were led away from the _Nemesis_.

"We have a pretty good idea," Shadow drawled. "He isn't exactly trying to hide or anything." The contempt in her tone was obvious and thick enough to slice with a knife. Ratchet fought down the urge to let out a heavy sigh knowing that Shadow and Ironhide were going to clash the entire time. Still that was to be expected. Shadow had been raised by Starscream and had developed his underhand way of going about things; a way that Ironhide was notorious for calling cowardice. Her brothers on the other hand had seemed straightforward enough, too much so to have any kind of bond with Starscream. That had confused him for a while but he had finally put the pieces together. Shadow may have been raised by Starscream but it had been obvious that her brothers hadn't.

"Here we are," Barricade said suddenly, breaking the tense silence. He motioned to a few sand dunes in the distance. "As far as we know Shockwave, Thundercracker, and the rest of them are staying in the hills there."

"Why there? When ya could go any place in the world why a pile a dust?" Jazz questioned and Ratchet winced internally, expecting Jazz to all but get attacked for that particular jab at Decepticon intelligence.

"You called for reinforcements did you not?" Shadow asked coolly and Jazz nodded, not at all sure what was going to come of that. "So did we," the femme said simply. "They are trying to gather allies from the ones just landing to increase their numbers."

"So how exactly are we suppose ta get them out here?" Jazz asked, breaking the awkward silence that had followed Shadow's cool announcement. Ratchet vaguely wondered if she had learned that attitude from Starscream and then pushed the thought out of his mind. There were more important things to concentrate on right now.

"That's what Blackout is for," Barricade said with a smirk, motioning to the already airborne mech. One blast was all it took. It was almost as if Blackout had kicked a hornet's nest. Several Decepticons poured out of the hills including Dirge, TC, and Ramjet. Shadow glanced at Barricade who nodded and dove into the battle to help Blackout without hesitation. Ratchet watched with some irritation wondering what in the world happened to the Decepticons sense of self preservation.

"My brothers and I will be air support," Shadow said to the Autobots, her brothers already taking flight behind her. "Blackout will join all of you and Barricade on the ground." Then she shot off to join her brothers in the air.

Shadow in the air was a sight alone enough to amaze anyone. She and her brothers flew with a natural grace and cutting speed that made them dangerous on the aerial battlefield and with four of them working through a sibling bond instead of com links it was enough to cause the other three Seekers to hesitate. That hesitation was all Shadow and her brothers need. The smallest one and the storm grey and black one tackled Ramjet in midair sending the three of the flying back before disengaging to regain altitude and the largest one slammed straight into Dirge leaving Shadow to take care of TC. The larger Seeker hesitated, unsure what would happen if he attacked, and Shadow took the opportunity to mock him. "Scared you glitch headed excuse for a Seeker," she taunted and Thundercracker threw caution to the wind.

The two of them collided in mid air with enough force that the resounding crash caught even Ironhide's attention. "What the frag are they doing?" the black mech asked as the two spiraled out of control through the air, each throwing self preservation to the wind.

"Slag it all," Barricade snapped as the two Seekers fell, locked in a deadly tussle that wouldn't end well for either of them. "He'll have her as soon as they hit the ground." The mech turned to the side and called, "Blackout get TC when he hits the ground or we'll be short four Seekers and Starscream'll have my aft." Blackout nodded and disengaged from whatever battle he had been involved with just as Shadow and TC crashed to the ground.

Their contact with the packed dirt sent them flying apart and Blackout blasted at TC who was already on his feet and advancing. Dodging the other Decepticon's blasts took all of the murderous Decepticon's concentration and gave Shadow time to scramble to her feet again, cursing the whole time. "That," Barricade snapped, sounding exasperated. "Was the stupidest thing I have ever seen in my whole entire existence."

"No it wasn't," Shadow drawled easily, not at all shocked by his proclamation. "Starscream trying to take down both TC and Skywarp that way was."

"Okay maybe that was worse but not by much," the other Decepticon admitted sourly.

There was a tremendous thud somewhere behind Barricade but just out of Shadow's vision yet neither of them flinched or shifted. They seemed to be taking some measure of the other silently before a voice called, "Take one off your counts ladies and gents."

"First we can't get him to talk and now we can't get him to shut up," she snapped and Barricade snickered.

"He's your brother," the black and white mech retorted and Shadow sighed. "Call them back here and we'll pull out," he added and she nodded, taking to the sky to blast TC and send a few blasts at Dirge.

"Stormbreaker, Nightfury, Cyclone, out," she ordered smoothly and her brothers pulled back as she and Blackout covered for them. The four Seekers and Blackout landed smoothly, all mostly uninjured and with a satisfied air about them.

"Let's get out before things get nasty," Barricade snapped and the group of Autobots and Decepticons dashed off around dunes with Ironhide and Optimus guarding their backs. Ratchet had to admit then that this was the most interesting day he'd had in a long time.


	14. Outnumbered

Author's Note: First thanks to _Exactlywhat_ who reviewed and to answer your question there will be more Ratchet/Shadow interaction soon. Enjoy and I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers, my Jetfire, and Interra and her sisters

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Outnumbered<strong>

_"What is absurd and monstrous about war is that men who have no personal quarrel should be trained to murder one another in cold blood."-Aldous Huxley_

"How many do we estimate then?" Shadow asked her comrades as they made their way back towards the _Nemesis_.

"Twenty on the outside not counting the one Cyclone extinguished," Barricade said. "There's probably another twenty on the inside then at least."

"And between two and five out on patrol or recon," Blackout added. Silently they did the math and came up with the implications of that count.

"We are so dead," Shadow said finally. "So very, very dead."

"Who else could we expect?" one of her brothers asked and they all drifted into silent thought again.

"Interra's trine," Shadow said finally. "And that means Skywarp should function better with Tavianna around."

"Maybe a couple of others if they're still functioning," Barricade said.

"I don't like it," Shadow snapped. "It's like they knew before it happened. It's like they prepared for it beforehand or they just got completely slagging lucky. Either way you cut the cake it's uneven." That provoked a dead silence. Something didn't seem right with this and none of them knew what it was.

"If I may put in a word," Optimus said smoothly, his tone saying that he was demanding their attention rather than asking for it. They all turned to glance at him, Shadow and her brothers eerily in unison. "One of the rules we now enforce prevents the Autobots from attacking Decepticons unless they are attacked themselves. Perhaps it would be in your best interest to form an alliance."

Shadow tilted her head to one side, amusement radiating off her entire frame as she surveyed the Autobot leader. "You would have to take that up with Starscream," she said easily. "He'll be waiting for us when we get back." With that said she turned and led the others around a corner to where the _Nemesis_ sat surrounded by sand. Sure enough Starscream was waiting for them along with Jetfire and Ratchet knew enough about the signs of com links that she hadn't used one to contact him. That meant that the bond between the two was still active and that she had used it.

Her brothers glanced at her and then at Jetfire as if torn between the two and she nodded in his direction, a slight smirk gracing her face plates. Jetfire nodded and she said easily, "Go on then. I can take care of myself. Just one of you com Flashfire and tell her that they'll be some of us in her med bay, Autobots and 'Cons." They nodded and Jetfire glanced at Starscream who also nodded, amusement plain in his red optics. Shadow's brothers scrambled off into the _Nemesis_ with Jetfire, peppering him with questions and details as if they had kept everything inside until then while Ratchet and the other Autobots watched in stunned silence. Both Barricade and Blackout seemed amused but indulgent about their behavior like extended family watching a precious youngling chatter on about something pointless. Starscream motioned for them to go as well and both slipped inside the _Nemesis_ without another word. Then the only Decepticons left were Shadow and Starscream.

"Interra and her sisters will be here soon," Starscream said after a pause, addressing Shadow alone. The younger Seeker nodded, looking almost pleased.

"Maybe then Skywarp will be able to function," she responded and Starscream nodded.

He surveyed her for a moment and then said, "Go get fixed up before you offline or wreck something important." Shadow's typical smirk was back in place as she slipped by him only to falter slightly when he called back, "Nice job today." She tilted her head in acknowledgement and the entered the _Nemesis_ without looking back. Still Ratchet knew enough of her mannerisms by now to know that Starscream had surprised her.

Starscream then turned to the Autobots and met their confused glances with a slight smirk of his own. "Shadow and her brothers are the youngest of the Decepticons," he explained easily. "The others are a little more willing to let things slide with them than with anyone else. They worry more too but I dare say that Shadow will aim to change that. She said you needed to speak to me about something." Ratchet almost smirked as the mechs around him realized the implications of that statement and he let them assume wrongly for now.

"About an alliance at least temporarily," Optimus said and Starscream nodded.

Then the newly appointed leader of the Decepticons turned to Ratchet and asked, "Do you remember how to get to the med bay." Ratchet nodded and Starscream tapped the code in the door, slipping aside to allow the Autobot medic, Ironhide, and Jazz through before leading Optimus through and down a hallway in the opposite direction that Ratchet was going. Ironhide wasn't the only one who hesitated when they realized they were leaving their leader alone with a Decepticon on a Decepticon ship but Optimus commed them pointing out that if he could hold off Megatron surely he could deal with one Seeker. That left them with no choice but to find their way to the med bay.


	15. Stubbornness Issues

Author's Note: And this is another long chapter that kind of took on a mind of its own. Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter. I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers, Flashfire, my Jetfire, and Interra and her sisters

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Stubbornness Issues<strong>

_"Most people would leave, but not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues"-Hiccup, How To Train Your Dragon_

"...was the stupidest thing you've done in a long time," a femme's voice ranted as the door hissed open. The scene set before the Autobots was of a recently cleaned med bay. Shadow was perched on a table with a femme of similar stature but who was not a Seeker fixing something on her side. The unfamiliar femme was black with fire red accents that had a trace of gold through them. The glyphs on her arm clearly marked her both as a Decepticon and a medic.

"Breathe 'Fire," Shadow said easily and the red and black femme glared at her.

"I am breathing otherwise I wouldn't be talking," she snapped back before turning to glance at the Autobots her gaze fixing on Ratchet. "If you need anything not set out already then you'll have to dig," she said before turning back to where Shadow was now standing. "You try to avoid crashing to the ground any time soon. When should I expect 'Cade in here?"

"As soon as he can drag Blackout down," Shadow said with an easy shrug. "You worry too much Flashfire."

"And you not enough," Flashfire retorted just as the door slid open and Barricade and Blackout entered the med bay. Ratchet went back to his repairs, ignoring the complaining and Flashfire's sharp voice until a new one cut through the haze of mumbling.

"Starscream wants to talk to you Shadow." The femme followed Jetfire out of the med bay and moments later Flashfire ejected Blackout and sent a newly repaired Jazz out to wait in the hall just to give her some more space. She finished with Barricade relatively quickly and shooed him out with considerable effort on her part. She turned to see Ironhide glancing at her curious.

"He's a little over protective," she said dismissively and then turned to Ratchet. "You need anything?'

"No. I'm almost finished," he replied.

"Good," Flashfire said as voices began seeping in from just outside the med bay. "Because I think your leader is done talking with Starscream." Sure enough when Ratchet exited Flashfire's med bay Optimus was waiting in the hall with Ironhide, Jazz, Starscream, and Shadow.

"We've come to an agreement," Optimus told the medic. "Shadow will be coming with us at least for now as a temporary liaison to the Autobots from the Decepticons. We will elect one of our own to become an Autobot liaison to the Decepticons later." Ratchet was slightly surprised by the speed of negotiations but he guessed that it was in Starscream's benefit to secure an alliance with the Autobots quickly rather than dragging out details. The Autobots slipped out of the _Nemesis_ and into the late afternoon sunlight, transforming. Shadow transformed as well, the sleek black car easily keeping pace with the others. Out of curiosity Ratchet searched for a match on the alt form she had chosen and what he found amused him. The car she had scanned was a black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren and was worth approximately 450,000 US dollars. It was also one of the most expensive cars that were street legal and could go from a standstill to a hundred miles an hour in a little over seven seconds. It was her style from what he could tell; flashy but not so much that it stood out too much.

Ratchet knew there were going to be problems when they reached the current Autobot base since they were temporarily off Diego Garcia but he hadn't expected to see Jolt and Sideswipe patrol the base. Obviously Optimus hadn't either and that was when the trouble started. The dark blue Chevy Volt that was Jolt's alt form was the first to spot them but Sideswipe, already in bipedal mode, was the first to notice the Decepticon logo on Shadow's driver's side door. Sideswipe transformed almost immediately and brought his swords out. Shadow transformed casually, surveying the Autobot casually. "You need something?" she drawled at Sideswipe and the Autobot lunged at her only to have Ironhide tackled him and the pair went flying. "Quite a welcoming party you have going here," Shadow said softly. Both Ratchet and Jazz heard and Jazz snickered.

Jolt transformed slowly as Ironhide pulled Sideswipe to his feet and asked, "What's going on here boss?"

"We have a treaty with the Decepticons," Optimus Prime rumbled. "Shadow is their liaison to us for now and we will decide on a liaison to send to the Decepticons soon enough. Shockwave and a few of the other Decepticons that broke away from the main group have declared war on both us and their own faction. We will help our allies as much as we can."

"Why not just let them fend for themselves," Sideswipe snapped angrily as some of the other Autobots and a few humans began to gather to find out what was going on. "If Shockwave and his friends win they'll be too beat down to even bother us."

Shadow let out a dry bark of laughter that caught everyone's attention and then asked, "You really believe that? How stupid can you get? Shockwave chose his allies well and contrary to popular opinion he's not as stupid as he looks. There's a reason he wants Thundercracker to lead."

"So he has a puppet," Sideswipe sneered and Shadow let out another harsh bark of laughter.

"No Autobot. Because TC is one of the most ruthless and cunning mechs left in the Decepticon ranks, almost more so than Starscream. With Thundercracker leading you would be dead, caught in a series of deadly traps and playing his little game until he was finished with you," Shadow sneered back coldly. "I should know. I grew up around him." With that said she turned to Optimus and drawled, "We done here?"

The Autobot leader vented a sigh and led her into the building with Ratchet following behind him along with Ironhide and Jazz. Ratchet knew one thing for sure; this was definitely going to be an interesting arrangement.


	16. The Start of Something

Author's Note: So here's another chapter that became incredibly long and introduces three new characters to the story. Thanks to_ Exactlywhat_ for reviewing and enjoy! I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers,my Jetfire, and Interra and her sisters

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-The Start of Something<strong>

_"It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun"-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

One extra person shouldn't have mattered to Ratchet but Shadow being at the Autobot base made a large difference in his daily life. The second day on base she and Sideswipe had gotten into a fight which Sideswipe had started and they ended up in the med bay talking like old friends and ducking wrenches. Shadow knew enough about how her own body worked to help fix things and fill in Ratchet's knowledge gaps and she laughed quietly Sideswipe attempting to dodge a wack to the head when one whole side of his body wasn't working properly. When Ratchet had asked what she had done she had simply told him that she had shut off some of the nerve wiring.

Sideswipe had ducked out as soon as possible but Shadow had stayed and talked with him; answering his questions in the same dry tone she had always used. The morning of the third day she, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide had all ended up in the med bay not because they had been fighting but because whatever Ironhide had blasted had blown up in a hundred different little pieces that had gotten jammed in their armor. This morning, the fourth day Shadow had been here, it was finally quiet.

Ratchet groaned when the door slid open and he heard Shadow laughing before he turned to see her standing in the doorway with an amused look in her optics. "What broke this time?" he asked and she laughed again, a light and almost melodic tone that was her genuine laughter and not the harsh, sour bark she sometimes used. Over the past few days Ratchet had heard it more and more and each time it made him feel warm inside like he had accomplished something big.

"Nothing broke," she said after she regained control and stopped laughing. "I just came in to get you out of here. It's a beautiful day outside."

"Which means the twins, either set mind you, will be up to some practical joke and need something fixed after Ironhide blasts them," Ratchet argued and Shadow snickered at the thought.

"Optimus Prime sent me here with strict orders to get you out of the med bay or else," she told him with a completely straight face.

"And if I don't leave?" Ratchet challenged and her optics lit up with a teasing light.

"Then I'll help Sideswipe and Sunstreaker prank you," she said. "I've heard their ideas and trust me, with a little modification it could work."

"Fine," Ratchet said, admitting defeat. "I'll come with you."

"Good," she said and led the way out of the base, shifting and driving off as Ratchet followed her. The road she led him down was a dusty dirt path with brilliant yellow flowers blooming along the sides. She pulled off onto a smaller path that wound alongside a twisting stream. She shifted and stood after a moment and Ratchet did the same. "Beautiful isn't it?" Her voice held a mixture of amusement and awe at the life around her and Ratchet had to smile.

"Yes it is. Nothing like it at home," Ratchet said and she vented a sigh. "Where are you from anyway?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Shadow said. "I've never asked and I'm not sure I want to know."

"What do you mean? Isn't Starscream your creator?" Ratchet asked but Shadow was already shaking her head before he finished the second question.

"He raised me and Jetfire raised my brothers but..." her voice trailed off and she shook her head just as Ratchet's com beeped letting him know someone was trying to get in touch with him.

_::Cons incoming to your position in six seconds, maybe less::_ Sideswipe informed the medic. _::Jolt, Sunny, and I will be over to cover you since we're not sure who it is::_ There was a pause and then Sideswipe asked reluctantly _::Does she know who they are?::_ Sideswipe was on speaking terms with Shadow but now that something seemed to be going wrong the distrust was back.

"Incoming 'Cons," Ratchet informed her and she nodded. "Do you know who they are?"

"Interra and her trine," Shadow said. "They'll be on our side."

_::They're friendlies::_ Ratchet informed Sideswipe over the com just as Sunstreaker, Jolt, and Sideswipe himself rounded a corner. _::They're friendlies according to Shadow::_ Ratchet told Optimus and then shut the com link just as three comets streaked across the sky to crash to the ground in front of them. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jolt transformed but once one of the containers seemed to explode Shadow stepped in front of them. A black Seeker with white and silver highlights around her wing scrambled out, guns blazing.

"Don't shoot Nieva," Shadow drawled lazily.

"Because Flashfire will have my aft if she has to put us both back together," the newcomer finished with a dry smirk. "Well met again Shadow."

The top of the second spun open and another Seeker, black with dark green highlights and red optics with green streaks through them, emerged. "We did get the transmission Starscream sent over," she informed Shadow in a cool voice. "Shockwave will be disposed of with grace and pride."

"Very nice Interra," a bubbly voice spoke up as the last container hissed open. This Seeker was black with gold and sand yellow highlights and her optics were bright with what looked like ceaseless energy. All three were femmes and none looked too damaged. "Where's everyone holed up at," the third one continued looking brightly cheerful in a way that was pretty creepy on a Decepticon.

"I'll take you three there," Shadow said before glancing at the Autobots. "If that is agreeable," she added.

"We'll inform Optimus," Sideswipe said as he shifted along with Sunstreaker and Jolt.

Ratchet hesitated a moment and then said, "Stay safe." With that he turned and transformed, hurrying after the twins and Jolt. He hadn't realized it but somewhere along the line he had fallen in love with Shadow and he was in too deep to get out now. Not that he wanted too either. As he caught up with Sides, Sunny, and Jolt he decided that he and Shadow needed to talk when she got back from the Decepticon base. There were some things that needed to be said between them and it was better now than too late.


	17. Complications

Author's Note: Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ for reviewing and unfortunately you'll have to wait for the next chapter for the conversation. Enjoy and I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers, my Jetfire, and Interra and her sisters

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Complications<strong>

_"Nothing worthwhile is ever without complications"-Nora Roberts_

Shadow would have to admit later that nothing could ever work as simply as she hoped. She, Interra, Nieva, and Tavianna were halfway to the Decepticon base when they were surrounded. Shadow shifted into bipedal mode along with Tavi, Interra, and Nieva. "So you three made it to this junky planet in one piece," Ramjet hissed and Nieva growled, bringing weapons online with one swift movement that had the other jet backing away. At least some things hadn't changed. Nieva's temper was as violent as ever.

"Now that isn't the way to treat old friends," Thundercracker added from his position next to Ramjet.

"How could you do this to your own twin?" Tavianna hissed at him. "You're a monster."

"That's what we all are," Dreadwing sneered. "Monsters. Drones. Mindless killers. How can you four stand to work with the ones that call us that."

"Because maybe they're right," Interra snapped, her optics blazing with anger now. Shadow knew her friends would only hold back for so long before they would snap and attack. The odds of them surviving this group was not good but maybe she could change it.

_::Ratchet::_ Shadow activated her com and hoped she had copied the code from the NEST database correctly.

_::Who is this?::_ came the response and Shadow had to fight to hide her relief.

_::Shadow. We've got a problem with a few morons and a com blocker::_ she replied. _::If I give you Starscream's frequency code can you contact him for me and tell him to send back up? He's got our bond blocked::_

_::Yes::_ Shadow sent Ratchet the code and then focused on the rapidly spiraling situation. She focused in time to see Tavianna lose her temper and slam full force into TC. Everything just went downhill from there. Ramjet lunged foreword to get Tavi off TC and Nieva blasted him backwards. Interra collided with Dreadwing and Sunstorm and Stockade collided with Shadow while Sideways attempted to blast Nieva.

Shadow tossed Sunstorm aside and dug her claws under Stockade's armor even though she knew she was fighting a losing battle. _::Houston we have a problem::_ Shadow sent over a general com frequency to anyone who was listening as she struggled to get out of close combat with Sunstorm and Stockade. The two Decepticons knew what she was trying and were blocking her at every turn.

_::What is your problem::_ a voice asked over her com and Shadow almost groaned in exasperation. Sunstorm got in a lucky shot that tossed Shadow back a few feet and cracked the armor on her left arm. She let out a pained gasp and then shot into the air, peppering her two attackers with blasts as she responded.

_::Shadow. Who is this?::_

_::Ironhide::_ came the gruff reply. _::I'll be there with a few others in a minute::_

It was less than a minuted when a massive blast literally threw Stockade fifty feet in the air. The unfortunate 'Con went flipping through the air and then crashed into a smoking crater a few feet deep, groaning dazedly. _::Nice shot::_ Shadow commented dryly before slamming full force into Sideways with Sunstorm trailing her to give Nieva a clear shot. The resounding blast hit with almost as much force as Ironhide's and sent Sunstorm flying back to hit the ground feet from where the Autobots were. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker cursed violently and then dove into the fray. Shadow slammed her fist into Sideways' face plates and left the dazed 'Con where he lay when she heard Tavianna shriek.

TC had finally got the upper hand and Tavianna's right arm was limp and dripping energon everywhere. Shadow tackled her friend and both Nieva and Ironhide fired blasts at the sadistic 'Con. TC dodged and then was almost blasted from behind by Jetfire and Barricade. "Scatter," TC ordered and took off with Ramjet and Dreadwing following right behind him. Sunstorm and Sideways stumbled to their feet moments later and took off, not even bothering to pull Stockade out of the massive hole in the ground. The final Decepticon scrambled away leaving only dust and injuries behind.

Flashfire immediately went over to Tavianna and began patching the leaks in the youngest in Interra's trinemates. Ratchet went to work on Sideswipes dented chest armor and Shadow knew that the red Autobot had clashed with Ramjet. The slightly cone shaped dent in his chest plating was a dead giveaway. Jazz, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, and Ratchet himself were unharmed and when Shadow saw that she felt a wave of relief. "Why can't anything be simple with you?" Barricade asked her and she shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know that we were going to be attacked?" she asked and it was Barricade who shrugged this time while Flashfire snickered. She finished patching up Tavianna who looked exhausted and kind of beat down and went to work on Interra. Nieva was unhurt but that really wasn't a surprise. The female demolitions expert was very rarely injured in battle and that was only when she didn't know her opponent.

"I was trying to get there to help," Nieva said with an apologetic shrug. "Unfortunately a few of those idiots are extremely persistent."

"You and I both know I can take care of myself," Shadow replied and Nivea smirked as she considered that statement.

"It could be worse," Tavianna piped up suddenly which caused Shadow and her trine mates to eye her warily.

"Enlighten me. How could this be worse?" Interra asked, willing to humor her youngest sister.

"Could be raining," Tavianna said with a shrug. Shadow snickered and she felt mirth flowing to her through the bond with Nivea. Interra was trying not to laugh and Tavianna giggled, feeling their amusement. That set Nieva off and even Interra laughed, shaking her head as she surveyed her sisters.

"How far is it to our current base?" she asked Flashfire after a moment.

"Not far. We'll take you with us," Flashfire said. "And no pranks whatsoever," she added, glaring at Tavianna who snickered. Shadow smirked at the thought of the chaos Tavianna and Skywarp could cause. Especially if Nieva and TC would get involved. Her expression darkened as she realized that Nieva and TC were on opposite sides of the war. That would be enough to cause problems because Nieva was TC's sparkmate the same as Tavianna was Skywarp's and Interra was Nightfury's. Her other two sister's sparkmates were on the same side of the war but Nieva and her sparkmate were separated.

"We'll be seeing you later," Barricade told Shadow and she nodded before shifting and following the Autobots back to base.


	18. Confessions

Author's Note: Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ for reviewing and for the advice about fight scenes ( I always struggle if there's more than two involved). Enjoy and I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers, my Jetfire, and Interra and her sisters

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Confessions<strong>

_"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return they were always yours. If they don't then they never were"_

Somehow Shadow and Ratchet found themselves alone in the med bay after the battle and briefing Prime. Shadow had been mostly unharmed and her injuries were easy enough to fix for once. What was going on in her mind and her spark were not. "We need to talk," she said finally after a long silence and Ratchet nodded, venting a sigh.

The silence hung for a moment and then Ratchet spoke. "When Ironhide told us you had called in for help I thought I had lost you. I panicked and then had to act like everything was fine when I saw the chaos."

"How messed up can this get?" Shadow asked shakily. "We're on opposites sides of a war that may or may not restart at anytime and we could be killed at any time yet this happens."

"I'm sorry," Ratchet said tentatively, making it sound more like a question and she laughed dryly.

"Don't be. It's just... I need some time to think," she replied, heading for the door.

"Be safe," Ratchet called after her but she was already gone. Shadow slipped outside and back to the meadow she had shown Ratchet earlier. She wasn't surprised to see Nieva waiting for her.

"I figured you'd come here. I felt your turmoil through the bond," Nieva said. "Do you want to talk?"

"Yes...no...I don't know. It's just all so confusing," Shadow sighed heavily and sat down next to one of her oldest friends.

"That's how I felt when I met TC. It's a lot to take in isn't it?" Nieva said.

"At least you two were on the same side," Shadow lamented and Nieva laughed quietly. "What's so funny?" Shadow asked and Nieva shook her head with a slight smile.

"I think you've already decided and you just need someone to tell you that you aren't crazy for doing this," Nieva said and Shadow laughed dryly. "You want to know what I think?" Nieva asked and Shadow nodded. "If you really love him then it shouldn't matter what side he's on."

"Thank you Nieva," Shadow said. "I think I made up my mind."With that said she transformed and headed back the direction she had come.

While Shadow was talking to Nieva Ratchet somehow found himself in a conversation with Ironhide that didn't involve weaponry. The weapons specialist had slipped into the med bay just as Shadow left. Ironhide took one look at Ratchet and then laughed. "How exactly did you end up falling for her?" he asked and Ratchet shook his head.

"The same way she fell for me," he said with a smirk as Ironhide's laughter immediately cut off.

"And now you're not sure that she'll come back. That she'll accept what's happened between the two of you," Ironhide finished causing Ratchet to vent a heavy sigh.

"Am I really that readable?" Ratchet asked and Ironhide laughed again.

"Not normally but today has been an exception," Ironhide said. "I guessed as soon as you found out she was in trouble. As far as I know Jazz was the only one who guessed."

"Thank Primus for small miracles," Ratchet muttered under her breath and Ironhide chuckled.

"Don't worry about her coming back Ratchet. She'll be back," Ironhide said. "You need some help getting things organized again while you wait." Ratchet nodded and quickly put the weapons specialist to work until Ironhide noticed Shadow standing in the doorway. "I'll leave you two alone," was all the black mech said before slipping out the door.

"So how long until you leave again?" Ratchet challenged.

"Not for a while love," Shadow drawled easily. "Not for a while." Ratchet grinned at her easy drawl that belayed the obvious uncertainty that trapped her.

"The give me a hand fixing this place up," Ratchet said and Shadow laughed before joining him in fixing up the med bay. An hour passed, then two as they talked about their experiences on Earth. As the conversation flowed easily the two slowly made their way to the point they had been avoiding. "Are you really willing to do this? To risk this?" Ratchet asked and Shadow sighed.

"I know the risks and I may not know how this is going to all turn out in the end but I know what I'll regret if you die," Shadow said shortly. "Do _you_ understand the risks?"

"Better than you think,' Ratchet said wryly and Shadow laughed. Crickets chirped from outside but other than that the entire base was silent as two sparks melded for the first time and an bond was formed in the midst of a war for the lives of the Autobot's Decepticon allies.


	19. Total and Complete Chaos

Author's Note: Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy and I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers, my Jetfire, Flashfire, and Interra and her sisters

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Total and Complete Chaos<strong>

_"Chaos is the name for any order that produces confusion in our minds"-George Santayana_

Shadow came out of recharge when Nieva tugged on her end of the bond the femmes shared. _::What is it?::_ Shadow asked the other femme over the com.

_::Rogue Decepticons attacking us. We're not far away::_ Nieva replied. _::Get your aft out here before we get totally slagged::_

_::Language Nieva::_ Shadow scolded teasingly as she slipped out of Ratchet's arms and made her way to the door.

_::Slag it Shadow! Forget my language and get your aft out of here before we're all dead::_ Nieva snapped back. _::This is serious::_

Shadow slipped out the main door of the base and only made it a few feet when she had to dive to the ground to avoid getting blasted. _::Nieva!::_ Shadow practically shrieked over the com link but it was Interra who answered.

_::Sorry. My bad::_ Interra said and Shadow groaned.

"Slagging wonderful morning this is," she snarled slightly before tugging on the new bond with Ratchet.

The response was instant and worried. _::Shadow?::_

_::We've got a bit of a problem here. Get some of the others up and out as back up and warn them to stay away from Nieva::_ Shadow snapped.

_::Which one is that?::_ Ratchet asked but she sensed through the bond that he was already moving.

_::The silver and white highlighted one. Oh and Ratchet?::_

_::Yes love?::_

_::Don't tell anyone about us bonding yet. I want to see how long it takes them to figure it out.::_ Shadow said before turning to focus on the battle at hand. She blasted Dirge, sending her foe flying back for a moment and another blast coming from over her shoulder told the femme that Ironhide had arrived.

That was when Nieva darted out of the fray yelling, "Move your afts now!" Interra was right behind her with Skywarp and all darted for cover. Nieva was not a demolition specialist for nothing and it was during times like these that she proved herself worthy of the title. The ones that knew Nieva took off the opposite direction and the Autobots followed looking confused. That was when Shadow heard Tavianna let out a shriek.

Shadow spun and tackled Dreadwing. The almost drone hit the ground and Tavi twisted out of his grip. Shadow was already on her feet and she yanked Tavianna after her to the ground as a massive explosion rained fire and debris everywhere. _::Shadow!::_ Flashfire practicallt shrieked over the com and Shadow groaned at her friend's sudden worry.

_::I'm fine Flashfire::_ She groaned and then a sudden thought hit her. Flashfire had never been one to overreact like this. The sudden mood swings could only mean one thing. _::'Fire are you...::_

_::Yes::_ Flashfire replied as Shadow pulled Tavianna up, amusement welling inside her.

_::Who else knows?::_ Shadow asked and there was a long pause as Tavi and Shadow navigated their way through the smoke, both snickering at Nieva's overkill complex.

_::'Cade, you, and I. We haven't told anyone else::_ Flashfire admitted.

_::You need to tell them now. It's dangerous not to and besides we need some good news right now::_ Shadow insisted before closing their com link. The smoke cleared to reveal several astonished Autobots and several exasperated Decepticons. Shadow was amused to see that both Optimus Prime and Starscream were attempting to look unphased and failing. "So are you going to tell them or am I?" Shadow challenged her friend who sighed and looked to Barricade for support as the injured rogue 'Cons limped away behind them. Barricade just motioned for his sparkmate to go ahead and Flashfire vented a sigh and gave both of them looks that clearly said they would pay for this later.

"I'm carrying," she said finally and all optics focused on her.

"What?" several voices yelped and Flashfire vented a heavy sigh.

_::That went well didn't it?::_ she asked Shadow who snickered.

"You're carrying and you're out in the middle of a battle?" Starscream asked incredulously.

"Yes," Flashfire growled, her mood going from exasperated to annoyed in an instant. Sensing trouble most of the Autobots and Decepticons stepped away.

"You're not doing that anymore," Shadow stated flatly and she could feel Ratchet's amusement through their bond.

"And who exactly is going to enforce that?" Flashfire snapped and all the Decepticons except Barricade, Shadow, and Starscream took a step back.

"I am and Barricade as well. I'm sure we can make it an order," Shadow said, glancing at Starscream who nodded.

"Fine," Flashfire sighed. "But I am going to make you pay for this later."

_::I would be worried if you didn't::_ Shadow said over the com and Flashfire sighed again.

"Are we done here?" the black and red femme asked the still stunned crowd. "Shockwave will think twice before he tries something like this again anyway." The others slowly nodded and the Decepticons turned to make their way back to the _Nemesis_ leaving the Autobots to return to their morning routine in stunned silence.


	20. Annoying Little Secret

Author's Note: Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ for reviewing and enjoy! I own nothing but Shadow, her brothers, my Jetfire, Interra, and her sisters

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Annoying Little Secret<strong>

_"Who will tell whether one happy moment of love or the joy of breathing or walking on a bright morning and smelling the fresh air is not worth all the suffering and effort which life implies"-Erich Fromm_

"I bet Ironhide will figure it out first followed by Jazz," Ratchet said quietly as he and Shadow slipped back into the base with the others.

Sure enough when Ironhide passed them a moment later he murmured, "Congratulations you two." Shadow tipped her head slightly in wary acknowledgement of the compliment and Ratchet tried not to snicker at her unease around the black mech.

"What's your problem with him?" Ratchet asked and Shadow sighed, glancing at her sparkmate with a mixture of exasperation and amusement in her optics.

"You miss nothing do you?" she asked and Ratchet just smirked, waiting for an answer. "He scares me," she admitted finally. "He's like a larger and more powerful version of Nieva and let me tell you that femme isn't a demolition specialist for nothing." Ratchet just snickered and Shadow vented a sigh catching Jazz's attention. The small silver mech shuttered one of his optics in a wink and Shadow glanced questioningly at Ratchet.

"He knows," the medic replied, confirming his sparkmate's suspicions. "So who do you think will guess next?"

Shadow glanced around at the Autobots, most of whom were absorbed in their own little worlds as they struggled to process what had just happened. Jolt was speaking to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker but he kept casting the newly bonded pair curious looks and Shadow had a feeling she knew why. "Jolt," she said calmly and Ratchet surveyed her, startled.

"I would have said Optimus," Ratchet said with a shrug and Shadow just shook her head. "So how did you know Flashfire was carrying anyway?"

"She was suddenly very, very worried about me when she knew she shouldn't have been," Shadow said, her eyes still fixed on Jolt. When the Autobot realized her had been caught staring he quickly turned away and Shadow snickered.

"Be nice," Ratchet said disapprovingly but Shadow could feel the amusement through their bond and ignored him. "So how many bonds do you have anyway?"

"What?" Shadow asked absently as Jolt went back to casting suspicious glances in their direction.

"I can feel the other bonds through you but I can't seem to place who they belong with," Ratchet said as they slipped into the med bay away from prying eyes.

"Sorry," Shadow apologized with a shrug. "I didn't think about that." She focused on her bonds for a moment, placing them in order in her mind before responding. "Starscream is blocking his with me so he's out of the picture right now. TC and Skywarp are both blocking as well. Nieva, Tavianna, and Interra are the interconnected set that aren't as strong as some of the others. Jetfire's is partially blocked like normal and my brothers have theirs wide open."

"That means all the Seekers on our side are connect by bonds then?" Ratchet asked and Shadow nodded in confirmation as Optimus slipped into the med bay followed by Jolt.

"How'd that happen?" the last Prime asked and Shadow had to fight not to laugh at his ignorance.

"Long story," the black Decepticon femme said with a shrug.

"Did you need something?" Ratchet asked and Optimus nodded.

"Keller called Lennox this morning to tell him the repairs are almost done at Diego Garcia. We should be able to head back within the week," Optimus told his CMO. Ratchet nodded and then turned to Jolt.

"Do you need something?" he asked the dark blue and silver mech who grinned widely.

"Just here to offer my congratulations," he said before slipping out with a bemused looking Optimus Prime behind him.

"Told you so," Shadow said the instant the door was shut. The two sparkmates surveyed each other for a moment and then burst out laughing at how oblivious the Autobot leader was. Outside it was a perfectly sunny day and all was well. Too bad it couldn't last.


	21. Conference of Surprises

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short. It's sort of a filler to get to the next point in this story. Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ and _Autobot Firekat_ for reviewing the last chapter. I own nothing but Shadow and her brothers, Interra and her sister, my Jetfire, and Flashfire.

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Conference of Surprises<strong>

_"I think I've discovered the secret of life-you just hang around until you get used to it"-Charles M. Schulz_

That Optimus Prime called a conference of the higher officers of the Autobots at midafternoon wasn't exactly a surprise to anyone. Ratchet had left Shadow and Sideswipe discussing some kind of weapon they had both seen on their last fights at Cybertron. Ratchet wasn't too worried about them hurting each other soon and he was in a good mood when he slipped into the conference room. "We have good news," the Autobot leader said as soon as he, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, and Ratchet were settled. "We will be officially returning to Deigo Garcia in three days." Prowl smiled and nodded but Jazz and Ironhide exchanged glances before looking at a stunned Ratchet. "What?" Optimus asked, confused.

"What about Ratchet an' Shadow?" Jazz asked after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" the leader of the Autobots asked, more confused than ever.

"You mean you don't know?" Ironhide asked incredulously. Ratchet sighed as both Prowl and Optimus looked blankly at him. He knew that neither Jazz nor Ironhide had meant any harm and it was probably better to get this out in the open before something major happened. Shadow sent a wave of calm through their bond to him, sensing what he was going to do and Ratchet faced his leader.

"Shadow and I are sparkmates," he said calmly. For a moment there was dead silence in the room as the two formerly oblivious mechs let the information sink in.

"When did this happen?" Prowl asked finally, his voice one of disapproval.

"Yesterday," Ratchet said calmly. "Although some of your associates guessed before it happened." He glanced at Jazz and Ironhide, both of whom were hiding wide grins.

"I guess I should be used to things like these being sprung on me," Optimus said finally. "I offer my congratulations to the two of you and I'm sure Starscream and myself can work something out."

"But she's a Decepticon," Prowl protested.

"And she's done nothing to harm any of us since the treaty started," Ironhide injected calmly.

Prowl looked as if he was ready to protest more when Ratchet decided now would be a good time to stand up from his sparkmate before she ended up standing up for herself and wrecking the Second in Command's logic circuts. "Shadow was raised by Starscream himself. If she wanted to play the manipulation game there never would have been a treaty in the first place. They're tired of war and dying Prowl." The Autobot SIC sat there in silence for a moment before nodding.

"I guess that makes sense," he admitted reluctantly and Ratchet had to hide a wide grin at the SIC's reluctant tone.

"I will speak to Starscream," Optimus said and Ratchet nodded. "Meeting adjourned."


	22. Captured

Author's Note: So I'll admit this chapter ended up different than I had intended but with the changes it actually works better than the original plan. Thanks to _Exactlywhat_, _Whipblade_, and _Autobot Firekat_ for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy and I own nothing but Shadow, her brothers, Interra and her sisters, Flashfire, Crossfire, and my Jetfire

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Captured<strong>

_"The first step toward success is taken when you refuse to be a captive of the environment in which you first find yourself"-Mark Caine_

"Neiva said you wanted to talk to me," Flashfire said that evening, her voice calm.

"I think you know what about. I think you guessed before I did," Shadow replied, looking at her oldest friend.

"You're carrying as well aren't you," Flashfire stated and Shadow nodded. "I guessed with all the screeching over the com link even though it was entertaining." Shadow snickered and Flashfire grinned. "Does he know?"

"Not yet," Shadow said. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't crazy yet."

"Not yet," Flashfire said, fighting not to laugh. "In fact you're about sane as they get. Definitely more so than Shockwave."

"What about me?" a voice growled and both femme's spun around.

"Speak of the devil," Shadow said dryly and Shockwave growled. "What hole did you spring from?"

"Your worst nightmare," Shockwave tried and Flashfire vented a sigh. Even when Shadow and Shockwave were on the same side Shockwave was always trying to one up Shadow on the dry wit. He always failed.

"Not ugly enough," Shadow stated flatly and Flashfire had to fight not to laugh at Shockwave's disgruntled expression. "Face it Shockwave. You're never going to beat me." That was when the one eyed Decepticon began to smile.

"I believe I just have," he said and that was when they noticed the others lurking in the shadows.

"Dirge, Ramjet, Sideways, Sunstorm," Shadow listed dryly. "Remember those names 'Fire." Flashfire suddenly knew what he friend was planning even before it happened. She was about to protest when her oldest friend sprang into action. Most people would have gone for the weakest link but not Shadow. She had been trained by Starscream and that meant crazy and unpredictable tactics. The element of surprise was her friend and that was why Shadow tackled Shockwave full force. The two went tumbling and instantly Dirge and Ramjet darted in to help. They fell right into the black femme's trap.

Shadow unegaged from the fight against Shockwave and grabbed Dirge, throwing him into Ramjet and the two crashed into Sideways leaving only Sunstorm and Shockwave to oppose her. "Go 'Fire," Shadow snarled and then she fired a blast at Sunstorm before diving at Shockwave again. Flashfire turned and ran. She shifted as soon as she was at road and the red Nissan Altima shot off toward the Autobot base knowing that Starscream was there with Barricade, Skywarp, and Tavianna. She had to tell them what had happened before it was too late.


	23. Devastation and Determination

Author's Note: So I'm really pretty bored today which is causing a second upload in one day (I'm rationalizing this with the fact that the last chapter was short but don't be fooled)**.** Thank you to _Exactlywhat_ who reviewed the last chapter! Also I've started another story, a crossover between the Bourne Series and Transformers (yes this is a shameless plug) so if you're interested check it out. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Devastation and Determination<strong>

_"The man who can drive himself further once the effort gets painful is the man who will win"-Roger Bannister_

Optimus and Starscream were speaking privately to one side as Barricade, Ratchet, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Tavianna, and Skywarp conversed awkwardly when the medic noticed the red Nissan flying their direction in a cloud of dust. "We have an incoming signal," he announced loud enough so the two leaders could hear.

Barricade's optics focused on the incoming figure and then he hissed, "That's Flashfire." Sure enough the Nissan transformed into the red, gold, and black form of the Decepticon medic. "What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked as Flashfire made her way over to them.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "Shadow maybe not so much."

"What happened?" Starscream asked coolly but Ratchet could tell the new Decepticon leader was worried.

"We were ambushed. Shadow held them off so I could get away," Flashfire stated flatly.

"Who was involved?" Skywarp asked and Flashfire saw worried pain in his optics. He was hoping that Thundercracker wasn't involved but doubting it at the same time.

"Shockwave, Dirge, Sunstorm, Ramjet, and Sideways," Flashfire recited and saw relief in Skywarp's optics as well as Tavianna's.

"Nieva is going to be furious," Tavianna said and Flashfire nodded in agreement. The demolition specialist had a sharp enough temper without someone being captured by the rogue Decepticons. The rogues were most definitely in trouble now.

"If you would like our help we willingly offer it," Optimus Prime said and Flashfire was surprised to see the other Autobots nodding. "You could call others here and we could plan an assault."

"Thank you Optimus Prime," Starscream said formally before turning to Barricade. "Your call."

The black and white mech understood and thought for a moment before responding. "Interra, Nieva, her brothers, and Crossfire. Added with who we have now it should suffice." Starscream nodded and activated his com. As the Autobots dispersed to gather others of their faction Flashfire made her way over to Ratchet.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked and he nodded without hesitation. "I don't know exactly how to say this but Shadow..." Flashfire hesitated for a moment before venting an annoyed sigh at her friend for putting her in this position. "Shadow is carrying."

She watched devastation cross his faceplates for a moment before being replaced by determination. "All the more reason for getting her back as soon as possible."

"Oh we will if Nieva has anything to say about," Flashfire said, a wicked grin crossing her faceplates.

"What exactly is Nieva?" Ratchet asked curiously. "Shadow's mentioned her before but not what her actual position is."

"Demolitions specialist," Flashfire said. "With a temper to match."

"Kind of like Ironhide then?" the Autobot medic asked and Flashfire nodded.

"Pretty much exactly like Ironhide," she said. "And is she ever going to be ticked about this."

Ratchet grinned suddenly and Flashfire wondered what he was thinking. "I think the odds just shifted in our favor," he said and Flashfire shrugged.

"If Ironhide and Nieva don't blow each other into a thousand pieces first," she said.

"I'm not fixing him if he does," Ratchet said and Flashfire snickered. Now she saw why Shadow liked this mech. He had her friend's dry since of humor down to an art.

"My thoughts exactly," she said with a quiet laugh as they followed the others into the makeshift base to plan.


	24. Cloudy With a Chance of Unexpected Help

Author's Note: And now everyone is about to find out why having Shadow and TC together is dangerous. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Cloudy with a Chance of Unexpected Help<strong>

_"The difference between the impossible and the possible lies in a person's determination"-Tommy Lasorda_

Shadow's dry and sharp wit had kept all of her interrogators frustrated and quitting. She had one purpose for that; to get a chance to speak to Thundercracker. She had a feeling he was balancing on the edge of a knife and could fall one direction or the other. She was hoping she could convince him to defect to their side. Her cell door creaked as if was pulled open and Shadow tried not to sigh at the dramatics of the whole situation. That was when TC came in. Shadow knew at once that something was different with him. He seemed worn down and the brilliant gleam was gone from his optics. "Something wrong?" she asked dryly. She didn't expect TC to slump to the floor as if he was a puppet with his strings cut at that statement.

"It's a living nightmare," he growled. "I can't take it anymore. Blocking Skywarp and Nieva is killing me."

"Then don't," Shadow said with a shrug. "Help me out of here to kick their afts and go back to your twin and sparkmate." TC glanced at her and some of their normal light began to filter into his optics.

"There's something different about you," he said. "I don't know what but there is."

"I'm carrying," Shadow said with a sigh and TC actually jerked upright.

"That was not what I expected," he admitted and Shadow snickered.

"Obviously," she drawled and TC tapped a code on the door.

"We're going to have to move fast," he said and Shadow nodded.

"Open your bonds," she ordered and TC gave her a wry smile along with an ironic salute.

"Yes Lieutenant," he drawled and they both snickered. The sound of a lock clicked in the door and the two darted out, alarms instantly blaring everywhere. Rogue Decepticons instantly poured out everywhere and TC and Shadow were soon embroiled in a deadly battle. Blasts flew everywhere and they both worked to clear a path but to no avail. It took Dirge and Ramjet to restrain Shadow and Sunstorm, Dreadwing, and Stockade to restrain TC. Shockwave did not look amused at the situation as he watched Shadow and TC spit violent curses at their captors.

"Lock them up," he growled and the others began yanking the two away. "This," Shockwave muttered, "Is going to make things much more complicated."

In their cell Shadow and TC exchanged exasperated glances before looking over their wounds. "Their idiots," TC growled after a moment and Shadow nodded.

"As if this cell's going to hold us for long," she agreed. Now all they had to do was bide their time and wait for the cavalry to arrive.


	25. Defiance

Author's Note: And now chapter twenty-five in which Shockwave loses his cool and proves exactly why TC and Shadow are superior. Thank you for _Exactlywhat_ for reviewing and enjoy. I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Defiance<strong>

_"No man should ever display his bravery unless he is prepared for battle, nor bear the marks of defiance, until he has experienced the abilities of his enemy" Hitopadesa_

TC and Shadow both pulled themselves out of recharge when their cell door squealed open. "Morning cyclops," Shadow drawled at the sight of Shockwave.

"Come to talk in circles with us," TC added, standing up slowly. Neither of them were overly worried. They knew how Shockwave worked under pressure and what to expect. Both of them would refuse to tell him what they knew. "We won't tell you anything you know," TC added.

"You'll be telling a different story shortly," Shockwave said but neither Decepticon looked worried.

"We know how you work Shockwave," Shadow drawled. "It's not going to break us."

"Cyclops," TC bit out.

"One eyed slag head," Shadow added, immediately redirecting Shockwave's attention to her.

"Idiot."

"Predictable wimpbot."

"Glitch head."

"Shut up," Shockwave practically shrieked, processor spinning as he tried to keep track of the insults being thrown at him. Both of his captives smirked at his obvious lack of cool.

"Make me," they both said at the same time leaving the one eyed mech dumbfounded. Were they seriously challenging him like that? Shockwave didn't notice the wicked gleam in their optics as he lunged for them. They both dodged at the last minute and he crashed to the floor, stunned from hitting the wall with as much force as he did. That left the door wide open for the pair to escape which they promptly did.

After all the chaos of the alarms earlier this escape was easy. In fact they didn't run into a single mech or femme. That instantly put them on alert. That turned out to be a good thing when they rounded the corner to see Ramjet and Dirge standing guard. The two fired on sigh forcing Shadow and TC to dart back around the corner. "I'm really beginning to hate those two," Shadow muttered as she returned fire.

"On three?" TC asked and Shadow nodded. "One... two...NOW!" They both dove around the corner and tackled the unsuspecting Seekers. Once each pair had hit the ground TC and Shadow leapt up and ran for the exit, TC taking the lead. They made it out in record time; three minutes with most of an army chasing them. Both transformed the instant they could and headed for the Autobot base, and their bond mates.

Optimus wasn't sure what he had expected when they had formed a treaty with the Decepticons but this hadn't been it. All present watched in dumbfounded astonishment as two Decepticons came shooting around a corner being chased by sixteen more. "You're joking me right?" Starscream asked, sounding as shocked as Optimus felt.

"TC's back on board with us," Nieva said from one side. "Permission to engage?"

"Not yet," Starscream said and Nieva nodded, holding her position.

"I'll trust your leadership on this one," Optimus told Starscream and the Seeker nodded, optics fixed on the scene before him.

"On my signal," Starscream said after a moment. That was when the jet, presumably Thundercracker, and the Mercedes-Benz spun and transformed, engaging their pursuers. "Now," Starscream snapped and both Autobots and Decepticons leapt into the fray. That was all it took to send the rogues fleeing.

"How'd you two get out?" Skywarp asked the two escapees who turned to face the purple and black Decepticon.

"The usual," Shadow drawled lazily.

"That is making Shockwave lose his cool," TC drawled causing the other Decepticons to smirk.

"You mean the usual lack of talent?" Starscream questioned easily, no hidden barb in the comment, just amusement. It was almost off-balancing how different Starscream was from the kind of leader Megatron had been.

"The usual," Shadow drawled again, completely at ease now that the danger was passed. Ratchet meanwhile felt the full force of what the situation had been for them and wasn't far from exploding. It seemed that Shadow's temperament was rubbing off him already; either that or 'Sides and Sunny were right and he should have been a Decepticon.


	26. Mood Swings

Author's Note: Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ for reviewing. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Mood Swings<strong>

_"It is easier to make a glass tube pliable than to convince an obstinate woman that she is in the wrong"-William Scott Downey_

Shadow hadn't thought much about her reunion with her sparkmate but she hadn't expected the fight that suddenly exploded. She probably should have been paying attention to the bond but she wasn't used to having it there so she didn't notice that it was closed until Ratchet's temper exploded. "What were you thinking going out in the middle of a war alone while you're carrying," he yelled and Shadow felt her own temper ignite.

"Oh no," she snapped back. "You are _not_ telling me what to do and acting like an overprotective glitch head."

Jazz glanced at the fuming newly bonded pair and then at the bemused faces of the mechs around him that hadn't known and muttered, "Shortest secret ever." No one heard him or even was paying attention to him.

"I am not some half headed femme to be protected at all costs," Shadow snarled. "I can take care of myself. Get that through your head." Then she turned, shifted and shot away. Flashfire vented a sigh and headed after her friend as quickly as she could.

Interra glanced at Tavianna who shook her head and motioned to Nieva. "She has the better chance of not getting blasted," Tavi said simply and Nieva vented another heavy sigh before shifting into her alt mode. The silver Kia Cadenza shot off in the direction Flashfire and Shadow had gone.

Skywarp glanced at Ratchet and shook his head with mock irritation. "Two days and you've already managed to tick off the Lieutenant. You're not going to make it if she's like this the whole time she's carrying."

"Shadow is a Lieutenant?" Ironhide asked, slightly stunned.

"Air Lieutenant along with TC," Starscream said with a slight nod.

"What kind of clearance does she have then?" Optimus asked, trying to put together the Decepticon hierarchy in his mind.

"As a Lieutenant okay. As a field technician pretty good," Starscream said with a shrug.

"How much exactly does she do?" Optimus asked, surprised.

"All the communications when Soundwave isn't around and helps keep the Seekers in order during whichever shift she's on. The opposit shift as TC naturally," Starscream replied, not seeming too worried about Shadow's well being.

"Because they're both Lieutenants?" Jazz queried and some of the Decepticons laughed.

"Not really," Starscream admitted. "More so because they would destroy have the _Nemesis_ in one go if it was a bad night. Their tempers seem to head in the same direction a lot."

"It's dangerous when they've both had a bad day," Tavianna snickered, optics bright with amusement. Tavianna and Interra exchanged glances and then transformed. A green Hyundai Genesis Coup and an orange Porsche Carrera GT took off in the direction Nieva, Flashfire, and Shadow had gone without another word. They met up with the other femme's quickly because Flashfire, Shadow, and Nieva hadn't gone far.

"Feeling better?" Tavi asked and Shadow vented an exasperated sigh.

"If I'm this bad what will Nieva be like when she carries?" Shadow ventured and everyone but Nieva began to laugh.

"What?" the silver and black femme yelped. "What do you mean when I carry?"

"Well Flashfire and I are both carrying. There's a good chance that you, Tavi, and Interra are next," Shadow shot easily.

"We won't even notice that Tavi's carrying unless her mood suddenly spirals," Flashfire said and even Tavi laughed at that. It was doubtful that Tavianna could ever be mad at anyone. It just wasn't in the perky Decepticon's nature to get upset.

"Interra will be completely obvious," Nieva said. The friends started laughing harder thinking about the level headed Interra swinging through moods.

"Think we should head back?" Flashfire asked after a moment and Shadow nodded.

"That'd probably be best," the black femme. "Despite how much it annoys me Shockwave will try something else."

"He has too," Tavi chirped. "Otherwise he wouldn't annoy you and TC so much." The five femmes rounded the corner chuckling at Tavianna's statement. She felt Ratchet open his end of the bond and the apology that drifted through it made her smile. She sent a wave of reassurance back to him and then focused at the meeting at hand.

"We're meeting back here tomorrow morning to decide how to deal with our problem," Starscream informed the femmes. "In holoform inside the warehouse." They nodded and with a nod as a way of good bye Starscream led the Decepticons off and Shadow and Ratchet slipped away to talk.


	27. Typical

Author's Note: Two updates today because their both really short. I have in fact finished this story but I'm not sure if y'all are gonna like it or not because it leaves some things open. However I am working on a tentative sequel to it. This chapter is my little bit of fun before things get serious and because Shockwave deserves to be tormented by idiocy at least once before he dies. Thank you to _Exactlywhat_ for reviewing and enjoy! I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Typical<strong>

_"My Legions of Terror will be trained in basic marksmanship. Any who cannot hit a man sized target at 10 meters will be used for target practice"-Evil Overlord List_

In the beginning of all this Shockwave hadn't believed Starscream when the Decepticon SIC had told him exactly how annoying and difficult the job was. Now he believed it. There was nothing like trying to plan a successful attack when half of his attack force couldn't hit a mountain at point blank range. He had actually gained new respect for Starscream even if he was trying to kill the clever Seeker. "So what's the plan?" Dirge asked from a shadowy corner.

"I say we slag 'em all," a voice suggested from somewhere in the cramped room.

"Of course you do," Sunstorm sneered in contempt.

"Well do you have a better plan?" Stockade sneered back.

"Of course," Sunstorm said haughtily. "I'm a god. I'll simply destroy them all."

"Because that worked so well last time," Dirge drawled.

"Do we even have a plan?" Sideways asked from another corner while Shockwave tried to hold off another headache. Why had he wanted to do this again? Oh right, he hated Starscream. If it hadn't been for that the one eyed Decepticon would have turned himself in already.

"Yes we have a plan," Shockwave growled.

"Well what is it?" Stockade asked and Shockwave wished that Ramjet wasn't out on patrol.

"It's top secret," he informed the other rogue Decepticon.

"...There is no plan is there?" Sideways said after a moment of silence.

"There would be if you would just _shut up_," Shockwave roared. There was a sort of dead silence after that comment and Shockwave felt his headache ease.

"...So what's the plan?" Sideways asked after a moment.

"AUUGHHH," Shockwave yelled, jumping out and stalking out of their base.

"What's his problem?" Sunstorm asked after a moment. Everyone else shrugged.

"We should probably go check on him," Dirge suggested after a moment.

"If you're so concerned then you do it," Stockade said. Dirge looked around and then sighed.

"Fine. I'm going," he said and left the room to their speculating about a plan. All in all just another typical day.


	28. Interrupted Planning

Author's Note: So here's the second update for today. Four chapters left so the first chapter of the sequel will be posted on Wednesday after the last chapter of this one. Thanks to _Exactlywhat_ for reviewing and the title for the second one (at least at this moment) is Revenge. I'll post the title for sure by Wednesday. Pictures for holoforms are on my profile and enjoy. I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Interrupted Planning<strong>

_"A common mistake people make when trying to design something foolproof is to underestimate the ingenuity of complete fools"-Douglas Adams_

It had taken a while but Starscream and Optimus Prime had worked out a plan to meet that made both sides somewhat comfortable. The Autobots were already gathered in their holoforms that morning waiting for the Decepticons to arrive. Shadow had informed Ratchet that she was waiting for her friends and that had been that. Starscream was, predictably, the first of the Decepticons to enter in holoform. He had shaggy black hair and dark eyes that reminded Optimus very much of pitch but that had a slight gleam of red in them. Barricade and Flashfire were right behind him walking together. Barricade had dark brown hair, red eyes, and a police uniform to complete his look. Flashfire had wide red spirals and green eyes with a hint of red in them.

The next Decepticon in was probably Skywarp if the wicked gleam in his red eyes was anything to go by. Next to him was a girl with light blonde hair and bangs that hung over one gleaming blue eye. If any of the Autobots had to guess they would have said she was Tavianna and they would have been right. Behind Tavianna and Skywarp were TC and Nieva. Thundercracker looked just like his twin except with a more perceptive gleam in his eyes rather than the wicked amusement. Nieva had long blonde hair with an undertone of brown and proudly sported red eyes on her holoform. Interra came in next with a dark haired young man with black hair and gleaming red eyes. The young man was Nightfury, one of Shadow's brothers. Interra had brown-gold curls that were pulled up at the back of her neck and dark brown eyes. The last one in was Shadow. Her hair was straight glossy black and her eyes were dark as jet but strangely compelling. She slid over next to Ratchet, nodding slightly at Starscream who inclined his head slightly.

Shadow and Ratchet had finally come to an agreement after nearly three hours of argumentation about her well being. Ratchet wouldn't try to hold her back if she would refrain from doing anything stupid. "So any suggestions on how to deal with our problem?" Optimus asked the new Decepticon leader, genuinely curious about how he would respond.

"Leave 'em be," TC suggested from his position leaning against a wall. "They'll drive him insane in a matter of days." There was a ripple of laughter from both factions at Thundercracker's suggested.

"Unfortunately Shockwave seems determined to keep what little sanity he has left," Starscream drawled and the Decepticons snickered. "I think the best thing to do is catch them off guard as much as possible and to get rid of Shockwave, permanently."

"He can't be that good," Ironhide growled. "Prime almost destroyed him the last time they fought."

"Shockwave may have an obsession for crazy creatures and monologues at inopportune times but he is clever. Given enough time to think he'll destroy us," Starscream said flatly. "Of that I have no doubt."

"If he can even get any time to think with all the glitch heads around him," Shadow drawled easily from Ratchet's side.

"True enough," Starscream acknowledged with a silght smirk. Then he froze.

"Oh frag," Shadow hissed as her holoform stood bolt upright.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked as her form wavered between existing and vanishing.

"They're here," Shadow snapped and then all the Decepticon's holoforms abruptly vanished. This wasn't good at all. After all _they_ were supposed to be doing the ambushing and not the Decepticons.


	29. Painful Loss

Author's Note: Okay, so I'll admit before you read this that this chapter was hard for me to write. I really didn't want to do this but it was necessary for this story. Thank you to _Exactlywhat_ (I'll look foreword to your responses when you get back and have fun!) and _BuckeyeBelle_ for reviewing! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Painful Loss<strong>

_"A friend who dies; it's something of you that dies"-Gustave Flaubert_

The Autobots raced out in time to see Starscream spouting orders and the Decepticons present flying into action, some of them literally. "Where do you need us?" Optimus asked the slightly flustered Seeker.

"Anywhere you see fit," he said before turning on Barricade to snap something harshly at the police car mimic. Barricade didn't seem offended about the sharp tone but sprang into action instead. As Shadow, Nightfury,TC, Skywarp, Tavianna, Interra, and Nieva engaged the Seekers and dive bombed some of the enemy ground pounders Starscream and Barricade along with Flashfire shot blast after blast at their approaching enemies. Ironhide, Optimus,Jazz, and Ratchet joined in while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker leapt into the battle with fierce war calls.

Ramjet lunged across the sky toward Starscream and Optimus knew he was nowhere near enough to the new Decepticon leader to help him. He also knew that Starscream would not be able to react in time. That was when TC shot out of nowhere and collided with the slightly larger Seeker. The two went flying with Skywarp right behind his twin to help leaving Starscream free to blast at Shockwave. That was why there was no one to have Tavianna's back for less than a minute. That small window of time was all that Dirge need to fire point blank at her back, shattering her armor and her spark chamber in one blast. The slim femme dropped to the ground as did Interra and Skywarp. Nieva, Shadow and TC recoiled in midair, TC dropping a startled Ramjet right in front of Sideswipe. As the red Autobot tackled the enemy Seeker TC turned back to pull a stricken Skywarp away from battle just as Nieva and Shadow were pulling their siblings out.

Ratchet felt overwhelming pain over the bond that seemed to come from everywhere at once and there was no logical ending to it. Shadow closed the bond almost completely, shielding him from the worst of the pain. Behind it lurked an animalistic fury and a desperate need to destroy the one who had ended Tavianna's life. Once Interra, Skywarp, and Nightfury were huddled together behind the Autobot/Decepticon line Shadow turned burning red optics to Starscream. The Decepticon leader hesitated a moment before nodding grimly. "Don't do anything stupid," he ordered and as one Nieva, TC, and Shadow were in the air, their pain and rage pushing them one.

Dirge never knew what hit him. TC and Shadow both slammed into him, tearing through wires and shredding the edge of one his wings as he shot past. Nieva's blasts rocked him back only to be struck by TC and Shadow. Nieva hit the last blow, slamming the charge under the slightly stunned Seekers armor. Moments later it exploded and all that was left of Dirge was pieces. _::Pull out::_ Starscream ordered over the unified Decepticon/Autobot com. _::Your siblings need you now::_ The three hesitated for barely a second before swooping behind their own lines to comfort their stunned and hurting siblings. TC crouched silently next to a rocking Skywarp, sending all the comfort and calm he could muster over the bond. Nieva wrapped her arms protectively around Interra and Shadow settled in front of Nightfury, trying to calm him. Ratchet glanced at Optimus but the Autobot leader was busy fighting with one of the Decepticons. Jazz however noticed the look and motioned for Ratchet to go.

The Autobot medic wrapped his arms around his slightly shaking sparkmate and sent wave after wave of calm to her. Slowly her own emotions calmed and she transferred some of the calm over her bonds to her struggling family. The rogue Decepticons retreated but Ratchet didn't notice. He was too busy trying to understand why he felt that with the loss of Tavianna he had also lost a part of himself.


	30. Struggling

Author's Note: Only two more chapters after this one and then I start not one but two new Transformer stories. The sequel to this should be updated about every day but the other one, Lightning Strikes Twice, will probably only be updated once a week. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Struggling<strong>

_"Although it is difficult today to look beyond the sorrow, may looking back in memory help comfort you tomorrow"-Author Unknown_

That night finding Shadow was easy enough for Ratchet although in some ways he wished it wasn't. The pain that washed in waves over the bond was almost overwhelming and though part of him desperately wanted to, he refused to close the bond between them. She was sitting by the edge of the stream she had shown him when she had dragged him out of the med bay what felt like a lifetime ago. He sat down next to her, slipping an arm around her shoulder and sitting there in silent support. "I'm sorry about all this," she said after a few minutes of silence. "You've just had it all thrown at you without any explanation at all."

"It's not your fault," he said softly. "And I wouldn't trade this for anything. It would mean giving you up."

"Then shut up and let me explain," she said softly as the hint of a smirk curved up on her sorrowful face.

"Okay then," Ratchet said easily, feeling her pain ease some. "Explain it."

"Seeker bonds are unusually strong; strong enough that they can be crippling if broken in battle," she said softly. "It hit Skywarp, Interra, and Nieva the hardest but we all felt it."

"And killing Dirge?" Ratchet questioned. He felt amusement from her end of the bond and no matter how weak it was it encourage him.

"Retribution for Tavianna's death," Shadow said. "It is traditional. Even Megatron wouldn't get in the way of that tradition."

"After what I saw today he was probably scared to," Ratchet said and Shadow let out a weak laugh. "So what was Tavianna like?"

"Wild, carefree, irresponsible, and not a good Decepticon," Shadow said, a hint of fond regret tingeing her voice and their bond. "She was too nice, too free to be one of us really. She stayed for her sisters and for Skywarp. They made a good pair. You never knew who was going to be pranked by them next." Ratchet laughed at that and Shadow did too, the pain easing further. "Maybe it's best that she's gone. I have a feeling this is only going to get worse and she was peaceful by nature. Tavi hated fighting with a passion."

They sat in silence for a few long minutes but the pain over the bond had eased considerably. Ratchet guessed it would be a few days before it was gone completely but for now it was at least manageable. "So mech or femme?" he asked suddenly, startling his sparkmate.

"What?" she asked, her expression slightly dazed as she surveyed him.

"Our sparkling," Ratchet clarified. "Mech or femme?" Medics were good on Cybertron and Ratchet was one of the best but only the femme carrying was the one that knew which the sparkling would be.

"Femme," she said easily. "Probably a Seeker as well."

"Why do you think that?" Ratchet teased.

Shadow shrugged at that, her mood lightening still further. "Starscream mumbling something about Seekers being a dominant trait."

"So do you have a designation in mind?" he questioned.

"Nova," she said simply. "And no I will not clarify the reason behind the designation yet."

"Fine with me," Ratchet said, not wanting to push it right now and Shadow laughed.

"You sure know how to change the subject," she said before standing. Ratchet laughed as well and the two headed back to the Autobot base.


	31. Ambush

Author's Note: Final Battle Alert! At least for this story anyway. Then we have one more chapter as an epilogue. Thank you to _I am Blueberry_ (Thanks for the compliment! It's great to know that you enjoy my writing so much), _Exactlywhat_ (Welcome back! I don't like writing death scenes either and the two chapters before this were the hardest ones to write. Nova's name will be explained in the sequel). The title of the next one is Revenge and I'll put a little blurb for it at the bottom of this. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations-Ambush<strong>

_"Anakin: When I go to them we got into aggressive negotiations_

_Padme: Aggressive negotiations? What's that?_

_Anakin: Ah, well, it's negotiations with a lightsaber"-Star Wars Attack of the Clones_

They waited two days, plenty of time for the affected Seekers to pull themselves together, before using an attack plan that Optimus and Starscream had spent almost twenty-four hours on. It involved three phases and if all went well it would ensure Shockwave's death. Ratchet, Ironhide, Shadow, TC, and Skywarp crouched behind a sand dune waiting for phase one to begin. Interra, Nieva, Nightfury, Stormbreaker, and Cyclone were directly to their left behind another dune. Optimus and Starscream were ahead of them and a little to the left and Blackout was front and center. It was one blast that started it all.

To be fair it wasn't exactly a small blast. The concussion blast Nieva had given Blackout came equipped with a blue rinse. When the sound caught up the explosion the noise was deafening. Every rogue Decepticon swarmed out of the base to converge on Blackout. That was when phase two started. All the Seekers on the united Autobot/Decepticon side shot into the air and pepper the ground with blasts, scattering the grounded rogues. Sunstorm, Ramjet and Dreadwing shot into the air but there were only three of them and nine very capable Seekers on the other side. It wasn't long before Jetfire, Nieva, Shadow, and Stormbreaker had literally torn Dreadwing apart and sent the other two into a retreat. That was when the final phase began.

The grounded Decepticons and Autobots attacked sending the rogues into unprepared chaos. Ironhide got in a good blast that completely destroyed Stockade and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker rid the world of Sideways forever by blasting his spark chamber and then cutting the rogue in half. Flashfire and Ratchet were darting around ducking blasts and dodging flying mechs as they repaired those who need it. Shadow and Barricade covered for them and everything moved smoothly for once as Optimus Prime and Starscream engaged Shockwave. The two leaders were taking no chances. Shockwave was going to be dead.

Neither Ratchet nor Shadow saw how it happened but one moment they were fighting rogue Decepticons and in the next Ramjet was calling a retreat. As the dust cleared the all saw the body of Shockwave lying in the dust with a shattered and smoking chest. Optimus was helping a dazed Starscream up after TC got off the Decepticon leader. "Nice save," the Autobot leader told the sadistic Seeker who shrugged.

"Thank you," Starscream said wryly to TC who just vented a sigh and went over to Nieva. "Nice shot," the Decepticon leader told the Autobot one, glancing at Shockwave's smoking offline corpse.

"Lucky I think," Optimus said. "He was too shocked that TC came out of nowhere and tackled you to the ground to keep you from being blasted that he wasn't guarding himself properly."

"One of his flaws," Starscream said with a slight nod.

"His fatal one as it turns out," Shadow drawled and everyone laughed. They had won peace, at least for now.

* * *

><p><em>Revenge<em>: Is a dish best served cold. Ramjet intends to get his

*I'll put a bigger blurb of Revenge and also a small one of Lightning Strikes twice at the bottom of tomorrow's chapter. I promise!


	32. 3 Months Later

Author's Note: Final chapter! Revenge should be posted a couple minutes after this is posted. Thank you to _Exactlywhat_ (There are more quotes in Revenge cause their fun for me to find) and _I am Blueberry_ (Honestly I have no idea why Bumblebee isn't in here. I'll work on adding him into the sequel). And thank you to everyone who took the time to review at one point. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Aggressive Negotiations- 3 Months Later<strong>

_"Any idiot can face a crisis-it's day to day living that wears you out"-Anton Chekhov_

Ratchet heard a chirp and looked up from his organization work to see Shadow standing in the doorway, Nova cradled against her chest. The sparkling was surveying him with wide blue optics and she chirped again, holding out her arms to him. He gently took her from Shadow who was smiling gently. His sparkmate had a soft side to her when it came to some things but Primus help anyone who would suggest that. Ratchet smiled softly as the pale blue and silver Seeker slipped into recharge, content to be in the presence of her creators.

"Optimus and Starscream think that Ramjet will try to reorganize the rogues and try again," Shadow said. Her tone said it didn't matter but her feelings over their bond were slightly worried.

"We have reinforcements coming. We'll be able to take care of him," Ratchet reassured her and she smiled.

"What happened to your organized and pristine med bay? It looks like a hurricane came through here," Shadow teased lightly as she looked around the messy med bay.

"Close but not quite," Ratchet said. "Both sets of twins decided they were going to get back at me." Shadow laughed and Ratchet grinned at his sparkmate's amusement. Shadow gently took Nova from him.

"We'll let you get this cleaned up so you can get your revenge later," Shadow drawled and Ratchet's smiled turned to a smirk. "Love you," she added in a softer tone.

"Love you too," he said as she slipped out the med bay door. Whatever came next they would face it together and for now that was enough for Ratchet.

Somewhere miles away Ramjet crouched in the Shadows of a massive warehouse, covered in sludge and miserable. Some day he would have his revenge one day. They would pay for what they had done to him and others. The Seeker wasn't sure how he would accomplish it but he would. Ramjet would have his revenge... even if it killed him.

* * *

><p><em>Revenge<em>: Optimus Prime and Starscream managed to hold an alliance together but with new arrivals and Ramjet amassing an army will their alliance hold or fall to pieces?

_Lightning Strikes Twice:_ Ironhide loved twice. The first while in the Decepticons and the second the reason he became and Autobot to the spark.


End file.
